Wings of Espers
by ClippedNinja
Summary: Sakura was surrounded by fake friends, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha and that accident on the same day. Her life began to change,living a life in the psychic world, experiencing many phenomenon and meeting new people. There called themselves Espers
1. Chapter 1

Hello, thank you for clicking to read this story.

This is just a story that I came up with. I planned it a bit. In short, this story is about psychics.

Main pairings: SasuSaku

* * *

_**Wings of Espers**_

Prologue:

_I carried on walking, right behind my group of friends or rather fake friends. They do nothing but speak to me when necessary, their complaints, their problems and their homework._

_At other times, apart from these, I stood __amidst them like a ghost, as if I didn't exist, being ignored of my presence. Even my so called best friend forgot me with another friend, and my good friend (who was also my crush) didn't know that I was there._

_Other than__ school problems, at home I was a locked bird stuck in its cage. I was like an out of date toy. I didn't know much about the world and what was happening, only knowing the simpler stuff like weathers and climates. But never about sports or famous people, because I was never allowed to watch television or do anything that teenagers would do everyday, like going out and watching movies._

_T__he only time I was free, was when I was left alone at home._

_M__y name didn't even suit me, Sakura or cherry blossom. The meaning behind it was definitely not suited for me._

_B__ut eventually it had all change, finally it did. When I found out that I was a psychic. It was far from being ordinary, but at least I wasn't so lonely anymore; I had new friends to talk to, who are just like me._

_An easier name for us, since each of us is different with unique powers, is the name Esper._

_I__t had all began on that day…_

o.O.0.O.o

Chapter 1 - The Cause of Change

I just heard laughter and chattering sounds. But I couldn't hear a single word my friends were saying. Correction, I couldn't hear a single word my _fake_ friends were saying. Everything felt black and white.

They weren't speaking to me, nope, they never did unless necessary.

I was a loner, because my friends had all forgotten about me. I didn't care anymore, because they were all the same. The type that I didn't like, the type of people who are called teenagers because everything was about looks and popularity.

I had long forgotten why I had become their friends. Maybe because at that time I liked them and they were different. It didn't matter, no matter how much my heart pained.

I decided that today, I would walk away from them. They wouldn't notice nor would they care. At least I would feel happy, but maybe not that happy.

I turned my back on them and with a sigh, I walked away. I decided to sit in a quite spot where I wouldn't have to have people staring at me. Not a nice feeling, especially when you're by yourself. I always felt conscious about it.

As I reached a tree to sit on, I noticed that someone else was already there. I looked at the person, surprised, I didn't notice this stranger sitting there, or rather sleeping.

This person was a boy, who looked a year older than me. His features were quite handsome and dark at the same time, mysterious.

Not wanting to walk alone to find a different spot, I poked the boy when I had enough courage to do so.

"Hey, are you suppose to be sleeping?" I had never seen a student sleep during break, only during classes; it was something new to see, I wondered if he had ever missed the bell before.

The boy stirred a bit and opened his eyes, and then sat up slowly, keeping his eye fixed on me, not saying a word.

"Um, you don't have to stare…" I said nervously.

He still said nothing and kept staring at me.

"Sorry for waking you up, I was just…curious."

I couldn't think up of anything else to say. I would never tell a stranger about how I'm feeling and bust out everything to them. That would have been downright stupid.

He sighed, "I'm not stupid. You're a loner."

My eyes widened in surprise, '_how did he know that?'_ But I wasn't just surprised, I was also very sad. I looked down at my feet and just felt blank.

Maybe talking to strangers was a bad way of trying not to be lonely. How much I hated that. '_Screw you.' _I mentally said to the stranger.

I heard him frown and looked at him. It somehow felt like he knew what I had just thought.

Suddenly I felt strange, and I felt something overcoming me.

"Annoyance?" I mumbled out, confused. I felt an emotion, annoyance, but I wasn't feeling annoyed at all.

I looked at the boy; he seemed to be wiped out of emotions. He even held an expressionless face.

"You're…annoyed…with me…" I slowly worded out, confusingly.

He looked at me with his eyes slightly widened. "What…did you just say?"

I looked at him nervously, "Um, I asked if you are annoyed with me?"

He shooked his head, "No you didn't, you said that I was annoyed with you."

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know why I had said that. It just felt like he was.

But come to think of it, I had always had this strange feeling within me, though it was never as strong as just nows.

'_Could it have been because of him?' _I looked at the boy with a confused expression. I frowned.

The problem was, I hardly felt annoyed. I only became annoyed at my family or my _other _friends. So it couldn't be me.

Not wanting to stay with this stranger anymore, I began to walk away, but was stopped with a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at the person who stopped me.

"Your name?" he asked.

I pondered for a minute; I was never one to actually give my names to strangers. Especially since I hated my name, but I just gave in. I was just too polite.

"Sakura Haruno." I said, and then walked away quickly. But not before hearing, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

For some odd reason, I felt my face heat up. I didn't know why, but maybe because the way he said his name was…captivating.

~After school~

'_Where's my aunt?' _I thought as I walked up and down, past parked cars and students.

'_Damn my parents for being such busy people.' _My parents were always working, so they never have time to fetch me or help me with stuff.

My aunt had to always take me home after school. I didn't like her, because she was resentful, always being angry on small things and stupid things. I would say I hated my family, but that's a strong word, so I used the word disliked.

I decided that I should just walk to my 'second' home. It's actually my grandparents, but my aunt made me call it my second home. '_Pathetic.'_

The house wasn't far from the school and I didn't care what'd happen to me when I get there. After all, I wasn't allowed to walk home since it's oh-so-dangerous.

I definitely had some hate towards my family, but I kept forcing myself to use the word dislike.

I started walking across a street to reach to other side. But I wasn't concentrating on the road; my mind was too busy thinking about my hatred towards my family.

So before I knew it, I heard a beeping sound.

My head jerked up towards the source of the sound. A truck was charging towards me, full speed.

All I could do was smile; _I hope that it ends here, _I thought.

Darkness surrounded me and I floated into nothingness.

o.O.0.O.o

'_Why is it that I still feel alive?' I thought. I felt myself floating._

"_That's because y__ou are still alive." A kind voice had said._

_I__ opened my eyes and saw a winged figure in front of me. "An. . . angel?"_

_The angel smiled, "Yes."_

"_Why am I here?" I asked the angel, sitting up._

"_Because you must live on." _

_I__ took a closer look at the angel. It was a guy, but I couldn't see his feature. He was just too. . .bright._

"_Why?" I asked._

_H__e smiled at me, "Because you still have a life to complete."_

_I felt my shoulders slump. "I guess that I still want to achieve something in my life." I told the angel softly._

_I__ didn't want to live such a boring and negative life. I wanted to be happy._

"_But, I don't know if I can survive it." I said more loudly this time._

_The angel just smiled at me, "You can. Because you are strong." He said._

_I smiled back softly, "Why is it that you're here?"_

"_To guide you."_

"_I see…"_

"_Now return to your body, we will all be helping you." He told me._

"_Who?" I asked._

_But I never got a reply as I was slowing disappearing from the angel, but I did see many people behind him. I couldn't see who they were, though they did look like ordinary people. _

'_Spirits.' I thought._

And I woke up.

* * *

You should carefully look at Sakura's character in this chapter and then how she'll be like in the future^^

ClippedWing

_Editted 08/04/10 _


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to carry on with this story,

Thanks to: no tears left to cry,

kinara-chan,

Tiger Priestess

KiLin7

This chapter is dedicated to you four!

* * *

_**Wings of Espers**_

Chapter 2 - Unlocked

"Sakura!" my dad had yelled, "Wake up!"

I flicked my eyes open and sat up, but fell back down. I was still tired.

It was on Friday that I had the accident, and the weekend to rest. I had only woke up yesterday, which was Sunday. My dream about the angel must've been during saturday and sunday night.

It had felt so real, I didn't want to believe that, but I knew that it was.

I had gotten an injury on my head from the accident, but was allowed to go home as some of my injuries had healed rather quickly.

I quickly got up and changed into my school uniform.

'_I wonder if anyone heard about my accident...' _I thought.

'_.........'_

'_Nope, definitely no one.'_

My parents don't know anything about my school life, not that they would bother or that I would care.

But just once in my life, I wish that I could have a loving family. It's too late with mine, I can never change it. Maybe things like 'it's never too late' and 'there's still time' won't work with mine. Not with an old father and a bitchy plus impatient mom.

I would feel foolish if I had to try and do that.

I guess that I shouldn't say bad things about my parents. Though I honestly didn't care, but sadly I have a good heart; which makes me hate myself. This is strange, but I hate myself for being a kind person.

I suppose that I do like myself for who I am, but not really, not when I am a lonely person.

I got into my dads car as I finished getting myself ready. Throughout the whole ride, the car was silent. We never spoke to each other unless necessary. You can think that my sister shares the same lonely feelings as me, but no. She's the one that's loved, not me.

Never ever will.

I softly rub my sores that were from accident. I felt the pain still and didn't feel like going to school. Luckily my head wasn't hurting as much as it was suppose. But anyway, I was the type who wants to go so that I don't miss a lesson. You may think that I was a nerd or something along the lines of that, but nope, I wasn't. I only got average marks, if lucky, maybe higher.

I turned my head to face out of the window, staring into space.

o.O.0.O.o

I sighed as I sat in tutor class.

'_Why is it that he never says good morning to me or even looks at me?' _I fumed.

Then I immediately calmed down,_ 'Oh yeah, I shouldn't bother about that anymore…'_

I guess that I had forgotten again, I still have a crush on him. '_So much for being friends with him.' _I thought miserably.

I sat in my seat, which was far away from my friends, since we had to sit in alphabetic order. I tried to keep my mind occupied with random thoughts, it proved to be pointless.

I mentally yelled with joy when the bell had rung for the first lesson. I got out of my seat and walked off to my first lesson, maths, alone.

As I was walking, I saw Sasuke Uchiha coming towards me. It reminded me of Friday, where 1) I met him and 2) had an accident.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the memory and returned to staring at Sasuke.

My eyes widened, _'Who is that person behind Sasuke? Wait, why is that person not in school uniform and why the hell is the person floating!?'_

I knew that I had gone insane, and I definitely knew that I had some kind of weird expression on as Sasuke was eyeing me weirdly.

He now stood infront of me, the floating person still next to him. "Who is that?" I pointed to the floating guy.

"Who?" he said, seeming to be playing dumb.

"That floating dude." I hissed quietly, as it made me sound hysterical.

"Oh, _that._"

"Huh?" I looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

Sasuke sighed, "It's not a person." and walked away, heading towards his class.

I stood still in the middle of the passages, dumbfounded for a few seconds.

I shook my head and turned my head slightly to see Sasukes figure enter a classroom. Then I turned to walk to my class, but found my two friends, I mean classmates staring at me. I ignored them and stepped inside the class, patiently waiting for the boredom to begin for the day.

~Break~

I packed my bag slowly when I heard the bell ring. I didn't want to rush out of the class and walk around like a lost duckling, so I took my time.

As I stepped outside of the schools building, I walked towards the same tree where I first met Sasuke. Just as I suspected, I found Sasuke lazily lying against the tree like he owned it. I walked towards him.

"I would really like to know what that was." I placed a hand on my hip to make me look tough, I doubt it did.

He glanced at me for a second and gestured me to sit down. I plumped myself on the grass infront of him and placed my messenger bag beside me.

We stayed silent for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke. "Answer my questions." He commanded more than he asked.

"Sure, whatever." I replied in a soft voice.

"What am I thinking?" he asked.

"Huh???" I looked at him, bewildered.

"Answer the question." He told me coldly with a glare.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What emotion am I expressing?"

I looked at him, unsure what to say. On the outside he just looked calm. Something tugged inside of me and I answered his question.

"You're curious and serious at the same time…"

He nodded, "What am I going to ask you next?"

I was about to shrug when a thought just appeared to me.

"You're going to ask why you asked me these questions and to answer it." I blurted out unknowingly.

"Exactly, so your answer?" Sasuke now sat with his knees up and his hands clasped together, his elbows leaning on his knees.

"Well," I hesitated for a second. I wasn't quite sure why he asked me these questions or rather why I even know these stuff. "I think that you're trying to figure something out of me?"

"Alright, now why do you think you know these stuff?" he asked.

I looked at him a bit surprisingly; just a second ago I was thinking that and now he is asking me that question that I don't even know.

"So you don't know?" he raised a brow at me.

I blushed, he looked cute like that. But I didn't let that thought enter my mind. "Yes, I don't know."

But then I paused for a few seconds, "Wait, I didn't say that when you asked first!"

"I know. I read it out of your thoughts."

"Eh!?"

Sasuke held an serious look and changed the subject, "Your answer to why you don't know, is that you're intuitive."

"Intuitive?"

'_What's that?'_

"It is defined as the ability to understand or know something immediately without conscious reasoning. It is an instinctive knowing, an impression."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You so read that out of a dictionary."

He shrugged, "I learned it."

'_I wonder how smart he is' _I thought.

"Smarter than you think." He replied.

"Dude!" I bellowed. "How do you know what I'm thinking!?"

At first he kept silent, but then replied, "I'm psychic, to put it simple or rather known as telepathic."

"Hey you still haven't answered my question this morning." I said. But he wasn't listening and said something else.

"I still haven't found out your proper ability yet, it seems that you have quite a lot." He seemed to be thinking deeply. "Tomorrow, meet me here at break again." he told me, or rather ordered me.

I was about to say something when the bell rang, Sasuke stood up and was just about to walk away when he stopped to say something. "Hope you're feeling better from that accident." Then he left with a wave with his back facing me, I waved back, even if he couldn't see it. But at the same time, I was confused, _'How did he know about the accident?'_

I then pondered through my thoughts, wondering what had happened. _'Intuitive, psychic, telepathic, abilities?'_ I became dizzy from these thoughts. Yet I knew that there was still more to know and I was in for a huge headache.

On Friday, where I first met Sasuke, I had a strange feeling inside of me, and then when I dreamt of that angel, I started to notice a floating figure next to Sasuke this morning. What was the meaning of that? He still hadn't answered that. '_Damn him'_

I had almost forgotten about classes when I noticed the field almost empty. I ran towards my next class, which luckily for me, was nearby.

When I entered the classroom, I quickly went to the back of the class quietly. But my _classmates _saw me and walked towards my desk.

"Sakura, why were you talking to that guy this morning?" Ami asked me.

"And why didn't you hang out with us during break?" said Ino.

I ignored my fake friends with a, "Not sure myself."

They walked away quietly, whispering to each other what my problem was. I glared at them, hard. If only looks can kill. They were oblivious to my loneliness. I hated them for that.

I watched my crush, Kiba, out of the corner of my eyes, who just stepped inside the class. He was laughing with his friends; I looked away afterwards and waited patiently for tomorrow so that I can get answers out of Sasuke.

The whole day, my mind was occupied with thoughts of him and the floating figure. I had almost forgotten my pain from my injuries.

I sighed and exhaled deeply, _'just live through it like any other day.' _I told myself.

* * *

I used Kiba as Sakura's crush because I wanted to use a character that's not too important. Later in the other chapters you'll find out why. I used Ami and Ino as Sakura's fake friends since Ino is her best friend/rival and Ami is a bully. So I used her as the evil person who stole Ino away from her, lol.

If you have any questions, make sure you do ask. Thank you for reading my story.

ClippedWing

_Editted 08/04/__10_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wings of Espers**_

Chapter 3 - Sakura's Caged Life

The next day I finally was able to get Sasuke to answer my question, after bugging him endlessely.

"A spirit???"

Sasuke glared at me, annoyed.

I ignored his glare, "Why is it that that spirit was following you?"

"I don't know." He bluntly said.

I frowned,_ 'I feel like punching him to death.' _

He gave me a look and I knew that he read my mind.

I was really surprised that it was a spirit, I had too many things bothering me to figure out why exactly that spirit was floating.

I felt happy to actually stay with someone during break instead of staying alone. Though I do wonder what Sasuke thinks of it, he had told me that he was telepathic. Which meant that he knew what I was thinking the whole time when I first met him.

"I'm telepathic. Not spiritual intuitive."

"Huh?" Whatever Sasuke tells me, I immediately get confused. Because his dictionary are full of words that I don't understand. Luckily he'd explained to me what it meant.

"Meaning I can't see spirits."

I cocked my head, "Oh. I suppose that you knew what I was talking about because I said 'floating dude', right?"

"Obviously."

"……" I kept silent, still waiting for the meaning of spiritual intuitive.

Sasuke sighed, "A spiritual intuitive is someone who can see and communicate with those from the physical world." Meaning able to see dead peoples spirit.

I shivered.

"Am I spiritual intuitive?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So I can only see dead people?"

I was confused with the other feelings that I had felt the other day, I couldn't just be spiritual intuitive.

"**Spirits,**" he corrected, "And to answer your question, according to yesterday's answers, you have both ESP and PK."

I inhaled deeply, "Wha—"

I was then immediately cut off by Sasuke, "PSI, an acronym for 'Paranormal Sensory Information', which are to describe ESP and PK; Extra Sensory Perception and Psychokinesis. ESP is a psychic power that receives signals, a 'transmitter'. While PK sends signals, a 'sender'."

I stared at him, "You do know that I'm not **that **stupid, right? Explain it in full detail!"

_'Don't get lazy on me!'_

"I suppose you don't look stupid…" the side of his lip lifted up, I growled.

"ESP is a term to describe the ability of some people to perceive things beyond which their five senses of sight, hearing, touch, smell and taste can tell. It is often described as a sixth sense, but it does not function like a sense and is not dependant on the other senses, age, location, time or intelligence. ESP is divided into two categories: telepathy and clairvoyance, which can perceived forward (precognition) and backwards (retro-precognition). People who possess these abilities are known as psychics."

Sasuke paused to take a deep breath and to wait for me to take the information in.

"So you're an ESP psychic right?" I asked

"If you put it in that way, then yes." He replied.

"And now PK?"

"PK is the general term for using the mind to control matter, without using any physical force. Psychokinesis can include activities such as prayer and healing to influence the outcome of events or amazing feats like table-lifting, fire walking, metal bending and the movement of objects. Meaning telekinesis, levitation, deformation, teleportation and etc."

"Are there many types of psychic powers?" I asked.

"Yes, a lot. Almost more than you can imagine, though many are similar to each other."

It was incredible, having psychic powers were just truly amazing. One would think that it was fake or just not true at all. I couldn't believe that I was entering this kind of world, the psychic world.

But I was still confused how I became intuitive all of the sudden, so I decided to ask Sasuke.

He sighed, "You're naturally intuitive, but you never knew that until your accident. You got head got hit, am I right?"

"Yes~" I replied. I had a headache for a while, but today it was all better.

"Your psychic powers aren't exactly all revealed yet, but you have both PSI powers."

"You mean I am both ESP and PK?"

"Yes."

"I still don't get the intuitive part; you said that I was intuitive yesterday."

"You are at the moment, or at least for a while. Your psychic powers are still developing."

"Oh…" I soon entered into a deep thought. There were still many things to learn, but I was unable to always speak to Sasuke all the time. Especially since I wasn't allowed to go out, _'The irony of being trapped.' _I thought sadly.

"There's always teleportation." I heard Sasuke say to me.

"Huh?" At first I didn't know what he was talking about, until I remembered that he was telepathic.

"Oh. Um...teleportation? Is that even possible??" I asked, really surprised.

"If you're adept."

I kept quite, unsure what to say. My life was always caged up, and I couldn't stand it. I was so lonely, always the odd one out. I wanted out of this life, to experience some kind of adventure.

I stared deeply into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"How do I improve my psychic powers?" I asked with firm determination.

I saw a small smile tugging on his lip. He must've been impressed by my determination. I was glad that he'd noticed it.

To teleport was a really cool thing to have. I was determined to quickly develop my psychic powers. I felt excitement inside of me, I haven't felt this excited for years. But I still needed to find a way to communicate with Sasuke often.

"Do you have Mxit?" I asked Sasuke. (A/N: At the end of the story I'll explain what Mxit is to those who don't know.)

"No, but I don't want it."

I raised my brow, "You don't have Mxit? Someone like you should have it."

"It's not important, I'm telepathic remember?"

"But I need some kind of way to communicate with you! I can tell that you're not gonna try to telepathically communicate with me all the time."

He sighed in defeat, "Alright, get a pen and paper out."

I grinned happily; I opened my messenger bag and took a piece of paper and pen out. Sasuke lazily told me his number and I gave mine to him too.

"Cool, I only Mxit at night okay?"

"Alright."

Just then, the bell had rung, signalling for the end of break.

I sighed, I really didn't like going to class. _'Speaking of classes…'_

"What grade are you in, Sasuke?"

"Grade 11, class 1" He replied.

"A smart ass??" I asked, surprised. Though not really, if he was able to explain to me about PSI perfectly. Then he was smart, very smart.

"Hn. You?" he asked as he stood up and held his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Grade 10, class 2" I smiled. "I'm not that smart, though I just get good marks."

"Do you study?" he asked.

Sasuke began to walk to his class, which I no clue what it is, but I decided to follow him to his and then go to mine. I had English, but the teacher was kind so I didn't have to worry about my lateness.

"Not really, I get bored of it easily."

"Same here." he said. I felt myself smile. I knew that I could become good friends with him easily.

We suddenly stopped infront of a class; I noticed that it was my English class. Shocked, I looked at Sasuke. He was looking at me too.

"I have English too, it's next door." He then walked to his class.

I watch him pause by the door and turn his head to look at me before going inside, _'Talk to you telepathically in class.' _

I heard his voice inside my head, I stared dumbly at him. _'Speak in your head to communicate with me.' _I heard him say in my head once again.

'_Okay…'_

Sasuke then stepped into the class, out of my sight.

'……' I didn't dare try to speak in my mind.

'_It's not that bad, Sakura.' _I felt my face heat up when he said my name.

Remembering that I had class, I went inside to take my seat and to reply to Sasuke, '_It's freaky, but cool. Do you ever concentrate in class?' _I asked, curiously.

'_Yes, now when would you like to begin developing your psychic abilities?'_

Just as Sasuke said that, Kiba called my name from behind. "Hey Sakura, where have you been hanging out during break?"

I faced him and simultaneously I replied, "No where." _'Right now.'_

I then turned around to face the teacher. Concentrating on what the teacher was saying and on the telepathic conversation with Sasuke.

'_Let's test your PK abilities first.'_

I felt Ami stare at me, but I ignored it. _'Alright.'_

'_Look at the dustbin outside.' _Sasuke had told me.

I looked out of the window, and looked at the dustbin.

'_Alright. What am I suppose to do, anyway??'_

'_Move it.'_

'_What__!?'_

o.O.0.O.o

I sighed as I finally got home; the day went by really long. During English I was able to move the bin, it was really creepy but I was able to stay calm. I almost scared someone who saw the lid of the bin lift and fall to the ground. At least I succeeded at it.

In the next two classes, we still had our telepathic conversation. Sasuke taught me that meditating was a very good way to awaken my abilities properly. He told me step-by-step what to do and he also taught me a breathing exercise.

Simple breathing exercises were to help give me a quick access to psychic states of mind or rather said as to be able to concentrate easily. Sasuke had explained to me that one technique is to visualize, with each breath, drawing in coloured light—pink light for harmony and quit contemplation, and white or gold light for spiritual energy—and slowly breathing out black mist or smoke as all the negative energies leave the body.

He then told me other methods, on how to reach my basic psychic level and to sensitize my 5 senses.

I lay on my bed as I recollected the information into my brain. I sure learned a lot today. I normally forget everything I learn, but learning about psychic powers was a different story.

I wondered if Sasuke knew other people who had psychic abilities. He probably had other friends too, '_But then why would he hang out by himself during break?' _I curiously thought.

By then I remembered that I needed to invite him on Mxit, I grabbed my phone and logged onto Mxit. When I logged in, I had gotten an invite by Sharingan. _'Must be Sasuke.'_

I accepted the invite and Sharingan appeared online.

Sharingan: Mxit is boring.

I chuckled before replying.

PinkCherry: I suppose it is at times.

Sasuke immediately replied. Normally people would take forever to reply, I was really glad that he didn't, even though he looked like the time who would take forever to just reply. I felt like a friendless person when people reply slowly.

Sharingan: Always, you mean.

PinkCherry: You're being stubborn. Something happened, I bet.

Sharingan: ……

I laughed at his ellipses reply. Luckily my family was downstairs; I didn't want my mom to catch me Mxiting again.

PinkCherry: So what should I learn next?

I slightly froze from shock at Sasukes reply.

Sharingan: I want you to try teleporting.

I quickly typed back.

PinkCherry: Why so soon?

Sharingan: Because you are able to do it sooner than I thought.

I hesitated before I replied.

PinkCherry: Where do you want me to teleport to?

Sharingan: To where I am, I have people that want to meet you.

'_People? Could it be his higher ups or something?'_

Sharingan: I meant friends.

PinkCherry: Okay. What must I do and when?

o.O.0.O.o

It was nearly midnight. My mom strangely slept early today, but either way it didn't really matter. But just in case if someone checked my room, I stuff some clothes and pillows under the blanket.

I changed into a t-shirt with comfortable pants and wore a jacket. I then quickly tied my shoelaces and sat on my bed with my eyes closed.

'_Okay, do what Sasuke told me.'_

I inhaled deeply and exhaled out, I concentrated on calming down and being one with nature, even if I was inside the house. Sasuke had told me that to teleport, I had to combine my chakra with a certain breathing exercise. But that breathing exercise was meditation, yoga and mind control at the same time. I had to do this so that I can reach my psychic level. He had already taught me about it all before school ended; somehow I was able to remember them.

To teleport, I had to concentrate really hard, and use the manipulation of universal energy force, this was my chakra. There was a much better explanation behind it, but Sasuke said that he'll tell me some other time. So he just told me the basics. I also asked what'll happen if I failed, and he said that I'll probably end up in a different place if I didn't concentrate properly and take all night just to return to my room. I could tell that he had replied really bluntly.

I now concentrated to where I wanted to teleport to; I had to picture of Sasukes face. I felt my cheeks heat up, but quickly shook that thought away mentally and carried on concentrating.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of air flowing through my body and when it stopped, I opened my eyes. Did I make it? Or am I lost?

I stared at a blurred figure before me; I then looked up to see the face of Sasuke's.

Our faces were really close.

* * *

Hehe, cliffhanger! What'll happen next???

Well you'll found out if you review!! I'm not very good at explaining, so yeah…sorry if most of the things didn't make sense. It's not that necessary is it??? It's a fanfic after all!

Please do tell me about my writing, I'm still trying to improve. Oh yeah and Mxit is an online chat thing like Myspace or Facebook but on your phone. I think that only people in South Africa or Africa know about it. If you want to know more, you can ask.

Note: i was in a rush with this chapter. hehe ^^

Until next time!

ClippedWing

_Editted 08/04/10_


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! I had a little writers block with it and rushed with it too. So it's not really good...

I thank my reviewers for reviewing and favouriting this story.

* * *

_**Wings of Espers**_

Chapter 4 – Introducing a New World

My face heated up like furnace, I stepped back and fell to the ground.

'_Our faces were so close' _I pondered, embarrassed.

Sasuke looked at me surprised and stretched out an arm to help me up, probably oblivious to the closeness.

"Oi!!! Hurry up and introduce her to us Sasuke-teme!!!" shouted a boy.

I turned to see a group of teenagers, the one who shouted just now was a blonde haired boy, clad in an orange jumpsuit.

"Keep it down Naruto!" hissed a girl with brunette hair in two buns.

The rest of the people sighed, there were six of them, apart from Sasuke and I.

The group walked towards us, apart from the blonde boy who jogged happily.

Within that moment, everything felt like a blur, as if I was just dreaming. One minute I'm leading a normal life, then I can do strange things and next, I suddenly teleported out of my room! I was worried if my parents found out that I wasn't at home and that I was actually somewhere else. Where even I don't know!

"She's cute!" said the blonde boy, I blushed.

"Naruto, there's no time for flattery." said a girl with sandy blonde hair tied in four ponytails. "And I'm expecting it more from lazy ass here." She smirked at a guy with a spiked ponytail.

"Women are so troublesome…"

"Men are pathetic." The girl smirked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said the blonde boy, he grinned sheepishly.

I smiled at him shyly, "I'm Sakura Haruno." my voice sounding hoarse.

"Can't believe you've able to survive with Sasuke, being with him for a few seconds would kill me! And he's such a bastard! He called us people instead of his friends!!" Naruto had rambled. I guess I now know why Sasuke had corrected his mistake on Mxit when he said that some people had wanted to meet me.

"Introductions later, now that you've seen her. Can we get started?" ordered Sasuke, seemingly annoyed.

I shifted a bit, uncomfortable from the stares of the group. I still wondered how I got myself into this mess. '_Why was I here anyway?'_

"We're going to go check out a haunted house."

"Wha-what!?"

"You heard him." grinned the brunette girl, "A haunted house." She said excitedly.

"Don't worry," said a shy looking girl, with long raven hair. "I'm pretty much scared, too."

I smiled, she was so sweet.

It instantly reminded me of someone. My smile was about to drop, but her kindness made me want to feel happy and forget about the past.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled softly.

"Let's hurry now, Hinata. The others are already leaving." said a guy with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail.

I looked up to see where the others were, and was surprised to see them far down the street already. It then clicked in me that I was in the middle of a street with surrounding houses. '_Did anyone see me pop out of nowhere?' _I panicked.

The others seemed calm about it, so I tried not to let it bother me. '_It's really quiet here, too…'_

"Let's go, Sakura." said Hinata, who waited for me patiently.

I smiled, "Okay."

o.O.0.O.o

_**Creak.**_

Just like how the door would sound in every haunted house. The house did look quite isolated and old.

"Um, what are we suppose to do?" I asked.

The girl called Temari, who Hinata said her name was, grinned at me. The rest just ignored me, though Hinata gave me a small reassuring smile and so did Naruto.

I was careful to not think something sarcastic, that way I didn't have to have Sasuke read my mind.

The 'haunted' house we went into was just like any other ordinary house, apart from the cold shiver I felt run down my spine every now and then.

'_Things are just happening too fast.' _I thought.

'_No, their not.'_

My eyes instantly landed on Sasukes figure.

'_You're reading my mind again!' _I complained.

I didn't like the fact that he could read my mind. It gave me no privacy at all.

'_I probably will never think again.'_

'_I can read peoples mind when I want to.' _He said, annoyed. _'Yours is just too loud.'_

I followed the others walk around the house; we first entered the living room, and then we walked upstairs.

All of them were inspecting certain objects and seemed to see whether anything was out of the ordinary. I just stood there, clueless.

When Sasuke reached the top of the stairs, he paused, letting go of his hold on the banister. Which made me notice that he was touching all the objects he came across.

"I sense a spirit up there." Hinata said quietly.

'_A spirit… I felt a strange presence up there, could that be a spirit?'_

"What was the history of this house, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

I looked over to Shikamaru; he was behind me, standing next to Neji.

"Do I always end up being your encyclopaedia?" grumbled Shikamaru, who scratched his head.

"Stop being lazy and just tell him already." Temari rolled her eyes.

"All the intense waiting is making me hungry." Naruto's stomach growled.

"Hungry? At this time?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

Tenten sighed, "He's always hungry." and shook her head.

_**Crash.**_

A sound of a broken glass erupted from one of the rooms upstairs. Sasuke was the only one at the top of the stairs; therefore he heard the sound more clearly. Sasuke quickly went into one of the rooms, followed by the others and myself.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I saw Sasuke trying to open a door. "It won't budge." He told us.

"The sound came from that room, I suppose?" asked Naruto.

This was strange, apart from us, they is no one in this house. Was it really haunted?

"Let me help with that." I heard Tenten say from behind me. She walked towards Sasuke, who stepped aside for me. I watched as she waved a hand over the lock.

Nothing happened, but when she lightly held down the handle, the door opened.

"Woah…" she gasped, her eyes widened in surprise.

I quickly walked beside Tenten, confused how she opened the door and curious at her surprise. When I took a peak inside the room, I noticed how messy it was.

My eyebrows furrowed, "I only just heard one object break, not everything." I couldn't help but say. "This isn't normal is it?" I asked everyone.

"Nope." Temari calmly said, with a smile.

**CRASH.**

**C****RASH.**

**CRASH.**

More crashing sounds were heard throughout the house, causing the house to slightly shake.

"What's happening?" I asked, my voice slightly quivering. I quickly dodged a falling vase off the table.

"Seems like the spirit has gone impatient with us being in here." said Neji. "I knew this was gonna happen."

'_He knew?'_

"Hinata, do you think that you can try to calm the spirit?" Sasuke asked her through the commotion. Not bothered by it at all.

Hinata pointed her two index fingers together, seemingly to be nervous and scared at the same time. "I can try…"

I honestly didn't know what was going on. This house being haunted, the spirit becoming impatient with us being in here and these strange powers we all have.

"Shikamaru, tell us what you know about this house and the family." Sasuke asked him once again.

Shikamaru turned to him with a serious look, "This house was built 4 years ago in a new area. The family that brought this house is the Odari's. They were a family of four, a younger son and an older daughter with their mother and father. But the boy died at the age of 6 from cancer."

A frown found a way to my face, such a young boy dying from cancer. How crappy can life get? I carried on paying attention to Shikamaru, even though there were still many breaking sounds in the house. _'He better hurry with the story' _I worriedly thought.

"The daughter grew up having to please her parents. Her parents were really strict with her. One day she couldn't take it anymore, when her parents were giving her a lecture, she killed them. With what I know, it's a kitchen knife. But through her madness, she ended up killing herself. There." Shikamaru finally finished the story.

"So because she's still in denial, she hasn't…" I hesitated, "moved on?"

Using the word 'moved on' was below me, I didn't enjoy using that word. It was the fact that that word exists; spirits who _haven't_ moved on were rather the sad ones and that it was expected that every dead person's spirit should be in heaven now.

"We don't have time for conversations, Hinata, try to calm it now." ordered Sasuke.

'_What an asshole.'_ I twitched in irritation.

Sasuke turned to face me with a glare. '_Whoops, he heard.'_

I avoided his gaze and watched Hinata; she had her hands clasped together with her eyes closed.

"What is she doing?" I asked no one in particular, it didn't look like she was trying to calm it down.

"She's pinpointing where the spirit is." Tenten came and stood next to me.

"Oh…" I replied. "It could be anywhere in the house, I suppose."

"I found her." Hinata said when her eyes were open. "She's downstairs in the kitchen now."

Everyone ran downstairs towards the kitchen, I followed behind.

"Won't the kitchen be a little dangerous to be in?" I asked, knowing that the kitchen has many knifes and plates.

Naruto faced me with a grin, "Actually it's really dangerous."

I gulped.

"Don't scare her Naruto!" yelled Temari.

We now stood outside the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen, right behind Sasuke. Unlike the other rooms, it wasn't in a mess. I was shocked.

"This is where she killed her parents and herself. We forgot to check the kitchen." Sasuke bluntly stated.

"Where the death happened…" I muttered, that must've been horrible.

My family expected many things from me too; they always thought that they were right and I was wrong. I had no freedom, I couldn't go and hang out with my friends, I couldn't go anywhere without them there and I wasn't allowed a life. My life was always caged up.

"_Help."_

'_Huh? What was that voice?'_ It sounded like someone was in need of help.

I looked around the kitchen; there was nothing out of the ordinary. So why did I hear that voice? It didn't sound like the others either.

"_Please help me, I don't wanna be here anymore. I want to be free."_

I heard the voice sobbing, it was a female voice, was she crying? She sounded awfully sad. Who could it be?

Wait.

'_A female voice, could it be…?'_

'_What are you talking about?' _Sasuke asked all of a sudden.

I was too busy trying to figure out where her voice exactly had come from, so I ignored Sasuke.

'_Where are you?' _I asked in my head

"_I'm here."_

I froze and my eyes widened. All of a sudden the kitchen disappeared and I saw a girl standing infront of me. Darkness surrounding the girl and I.

"_Please help me." _Tears were running down her eyes, full of sadness.

'_What the hell happened!?'_

* * *

How was it? Not good right? It's finally holiday time on my side, so I will try to update soon. Please review, a little 'I read it' will do.

Any questions or ideas would be great^^

ClippedWing

_Editted 08/04/10_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter of my really boring story!

* * *

_**Wings of Espers**_

Chapter 5 – Creating Hope

Just a minute ago I was standing in a 'haunted' house, with Sasuke and his friends in the kitchen. Now I'm standing in a secluded and dark place, where I could see nothing but this crying girl standing in front of me.

The outer layer of her body was glowing lightly in the darkness, showing a sad aura. I stood there in shock, unable to speak.

I tried to shake off the nervous feeling I had and walked closer to the girl.

"_Hey, are you okay?"_ I asked uneasily.

The girl looked up at me, her eyes mixed of pain, sadness and anger. It reminded me of how I had felt, with my choking throat and the tears welling up in my eyes.

"_You feel my pain." _

I looked at her sadly, _"I suppose."_

"_It was the only way I could end it."_

She started crying again. She looked so broken, so broken that she won't be able to be happy again.

Many memories shrouded my head; even the ones that were suppose to be happy. One human has many memories, filled with good and bad. Yet, mine felt like it was mostly filled with mostly bad ones. I had some good ones, but it felt so distant.

How this girl, about the same age as I, had to live a life like mine was unacceptable.

But since I met Sasuke, I've noticed something. It was faint at first, but when you make a new choice, a new hope will arise.

"_It was the only way I could end it."_ She kept repeating this.

"_But is it the only way you could become happy?" _

She stopped crying and looked up at me.

"_I am happy that their gone."_

I didn't reply, if my parents, my family were to disappear, I would be really happy. I had no feelings for them whatsoever.

But without a family, without having a family, would I truly be happy?

"_So you're crying of joy? So you killed yourself out of happiness? Is this happiness?"_

The girl started crying again. I knew that I was pressuring her, but it was the only thing that I could say at the moment. I was never good at debating or standing up for myself.

"_Do you regret it? Killing you parents?" _I asked.

"_Yes. It's the most horrible thing I've ever done."_

I didn't know why I was here, so I did what I could to help this girl.

"_Did you ever try to bring a little happiness into your life?"_

"_Yes. I brought home a little stray cat one day." _She said with a smile. _"My parents would have been devastated, so I kept it in secret. But then my mom found out, and that was the end of my life."_

Her smile had now long disappeared.

I thought about the times where I hid things away from my parents and what happened when I was caught.

"_Secrets are always revealed." _I sadly told her, at the same time wondering how long I had to stand in this dark place remembering things that I didn't want to remember.

We both stood in silence for a while. Her head was downcast, her eyes hidden in the shadow. I felt confusedness surrounding her, yet it wasn't as wild as it was earlier.

"Don't think much of it," I tightly held my hands in a fist, "just be glad you've got what you have."

I was never one with wise words; even at this moment I couldn't help her out much. Though I knew that it was the feelings that helped the too and not just necessarily the words.

"Forgive them. . ." I added too.

That's right. . . I should forgive them. . . My friends and family.

"Thank you." The girl replied, a small smile tugging on her face.

"It's nothing." I shyly responded.

The darkness faded away and I was reverted back in the kitchen. The whole house stopped shaking, calming down,

"_Thank you."_ The girl once again said, her spirit still in sight.

I smiled, I felt our feelings reach each other, the same feelings of our suffering. The girl, for the last time smiled before she faded away. Leaving the house where she killed her parents and herself, where she had been suffering.

~Later~

"Nice job! You handed it all by yourself!" complimented the cheerful Naruto.

"You sure surprised me, I thought that you were weak."

"Don't say that, Temari! It'll hurt her feelings!" Tenten scowled.

"Sorry, sorry." Temari apologized.

We were outside the house, the time 3:25am.

"I don't get why we had to come to such an easy mission, you knew it wouldn't be that hard, right?" I heard Shikamaru complain to Neji.

"We came to meet Sakura, to see what she can do." Neji replied.

Everyone was talking to each other about what happened, apart from Sasuke who stood silently next to Naruto, expressionless as always.

"I think that Sakura-chan is a medium, just like Hinata." Naruto pointed at her.

Hinata blushed and fiddled with her shirt, "Um that's great, right? I have help with um my um…"

Temari patted her on the back, "Come one, Hinata. You can be braver than that!" she said with a grin.

"S-sorry…"

"I agree with Naruto, Sakura must be a medium." said Tenten, "She did communicate with the spirit, didn't she?"

"Yea—" Temari was about to agree but got cut off by Sasuke.

"Let's call it a night, you're wasting time just standing here." He said with a cold expression and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Temari snorted as soon as Sasuke was out of sight.

"Isn't Sasuke telepathic? He could've heard you." I said.

"Nah, that's no problem to Temari. She can keep her thoughts to herself, right?" said Tenten.

"That bastard is always so cold, he needs to live in the desert." Naruto complained, having his arms crossed and his brows furrowed.

"That explains his pale skin colour." I sighed.

Shikamaru and Neji walked towards us, "You do know that that was Sasuke's 'don't just assume' expression." Neji told us.

"What? Really? I can never tell the difference between his usual expressions." Naruto scratched his head and went into a deep thought.

A yawn escaped my lips as the others kept talking. Hinata then tugged on my sleeves. "You should go home and sleep now."

I smiled, "Alright, but how?"

Hinata smiled, "the same way you arrived."

o.O.0.O.o

"Ugh…" I dragged myself through the school entrance, my whole body tired from the lack of sleep.

Last night was just so sudden for me, everything that happened felt alien. I could hardly remember what happened.

I sighed, but then replaced it with a smile.

Though, to have experienced something different and new, made me feel really happy. That feeling of a new hope where I don't have to worry anymore and to have met someone with the same problem as me, made me see the better side of my life.

I walked towards the tree where I hanged out with Sasuke, and speaking about him, there he was. He was lying in the tree, half asleep.

"Morning Sasuke, you're an early arriver?" I said with a smile.

He glanced at me and then sat up, not saying anything back.

I felt myself twitching mentally, _'Giving me the silent treatment hey? Asshole!'_ a feeling of annoyance tingled inside me.

Then suddenly my anger drained, I kept forgetting that Sasuke had telepathic powers.

'_Did he hear me?'_ I looked at Sasuke, who seemed to be in a deep thought. _'What is he thinking about?'_

Could it have been about something from last night? Or could it just be that something was bothering him? I did feel a bothered feeling emitting from him.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh! Not really, but its okay. I can sleep during classes." I smiled.

"I see…" he looked away for a second then faced me again. "It looks like you want to ask me something."

"Eh? How'd you know?" I asked, startled. _'I wasn't even thinking it.'_

"Your expressions are easy to read."

"Oh, um well I was wondering why you weren't reading my thoughts." I said. _'Even when I called you an asshole.'_

Sasuke once again faced me and replied, "I don't pry into other peoples thoughts unless necessary."

Just as I was about to retort, I decided against it and leaned against the branch, near Sasukes head. Both of us said nothing until the bell rang.

"Well, see you at break."

He nodded, "Alright."

I waved and ran towards my tutor class, yet awaiting boredom until break time with Sasuke, together.

'_Wait, I did not just think it that way!'_ I blushed and quickly shook the feeling away.

~tutor~

"Sakura." I heard Ino call my name.

I looked up to see her and Ami standing infront of me as the bell rang for first period to start.

"Do you seriously hang out with Sasuke?" asked Ami.

I raised a brow, "How do you know his name?" I asked, curiously.

"Don't you know who he is?" Ino gasped, "He's the hottest guy in our school! Maybe even in the world!"

"Huh?" I looked at her confusingly.

Sasuke was rather handsome, but I didn't think that he would be _that_ handsome, or is that just me and my 'I don't care' attitude?

"Uchiha Sasuke is a total hottie, but he never speaks to anyone unless necessary." Said Ami.

'_There's that word again. __**Unless necessary**__ '_

"How did _you_ get to know him, Sakura?" Ami asked me. I knew that when she said _you_, she mean that it was impossible for someone like me to know such a guy.

I glared at her, "That's none of your business." I said and then glared at Ino, "Please, refrain yourselves from trying to talk to me so that you can meet Sasuke."

I honestly didn't mean to say that, I didn't even know why I said it.

'……_.'_

Right, I just remembered that I was able to intuitively know what someone wants to ask or do. Though I have a feeling it's not always being used. _'I hope.'_ I silently prayed.

I stood up and grabbed my messenger bag, ignoring the shocked looks that Ino and Ami gave me.

_'So much for forgiving them. . .'_

Come to think of it, I seriously never thought that Sasuke would be that popular, but then again he was pretty much expressionless and hard to talk to.

_I felt like an idiot when __I first spoke to him…' _He doesn't seem to have so many friends, but the others were his friends, right? Naruto, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji. But the problem was I've never seen them in this school! Were they actually Sasuke's friend?

'_I better ask Sasuke during break.'_

I hurriedly walked out the class, not wanting to have to speak to Ino and Ami again.

"Oof!" I bumped into someone.

"Hey Sakura, you seem to be in a hurry." said the last person I least wanted to see.

"Kiba."

Well it's not that I didn't want to see him, I just didn't want to speak to him and get cornered into 'why aren't you hanging out with us?' question.

"Let's walk together to class, it's been a while since we last did." He said, already starting to walk with me.

'_Crap, I need to find a way to get out of this.'_ I panicked, I didn't want to start regretting for leaving them and then suddenly go back. I wasn't ready for all that!_'What should I do?'_

I looked around to try and see if I could find something to use as an excuse to not speak to Kiba.

'_Wait, is that Sasuke?'_

I spotted a chicken-butt hairstyle that only Sasuke would have. I felt glee burst out of me when I saw him look my way.

"Um Kiba, I'm in a rush to give someone something. See you in class, okay?" I quickly said to him and as fast as I could I ran towards Sasuke.

"Oh, okay!" I heard Kiba shout.

"Sasuke! You're a life saver!" I told him while panting.

"Being your life saver? So that you can escape your boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

I blushed, "N-no!!! He's just an old friend, who I didn't want to talk to…" I mumbled the last part.

"I'm not your toy, don't use me for your problems." Sasuke gave me a cold look and started walking.

"H-hey! You don't have to be so mean, sorry for annoying you if that's what you wanted to hear."

He ignored me and carried on walking.

'Oi! Don't you dare ignore me you bastard!!" I started yelling, my temper burning up.

'_Hell yeah! You're so gonna wish you were never born!'_

Some students were watching us but I didn't care at that moment. So I ignored them and carried on following Sasuke until he acknowledges me.

o.O.0.O.o

I seriously couldn't believe what position I was in at the moment. Surrounded by jealous girls was the last thing I had ever thought would happen to me. Just as soon the bell rang for break, I decided to go to the bathroom, and when I came out. I was surrounded by girls I haven't even met.

"Are you blackmailing, Sasuke?" one girl asked me, she held an strict expression.

"How can he be speaking to someone in a lower grade?" another girl asked.

"Tell us what you know!"

Then a whole bunch of questions were slapped across my face, my ears were ringing in pain. I couldn't take this, all the screaming and shouting like from my family. I never did, just like what had happened earlier this morning with Ino and Ami too. This was the first time I got surrounded by many people, something I didn't like.

Not able to stand this, I shouted, "Shut up!" All the girls stared at me, stunned.

"This is pointless, do you even know what you'll gain from doing this? Coming to bully me will do nothing for you to be with Sasuke." I told them, unhappy. They were just like Ino and Ami, wanting to know how **I** of all people was able to speak to Sasuke.

No one said anything.

I sighed. "I don't really know why I'm hanging out with him, all I know is that I only have him at the moment." I clutched my hands on my chest.

"I hope this answers your question." I then quickly walked past them and outside the building.

"You're wrong, don't think of us like that." I heard one girl say.

It had hardly reached my ears so I didn't think much of it.

I didn't know, I honestly didn't know why I was with Sasuke. But I was glad to be and very much happy. He's the only hope I have at this moment, a hope that will renew me.

Since the first day I met him, I chose to wake him up and not walk away. That proved that I knew that he was the hope waiting for me to wake. Because of him, I found out about my strange powers and even got to meet the others. I still don't know them well, but I just know that I soon will.

I walked onto the field and caught sight of Sasuke leaning against the tree, as if waiting for me. He saw me and stood up straight, patiently waiting for me to come towards him.

I smiled, _'I really do thank him a lot.'_ I thought.

He raised a brow at my happy mood, which I myself noticed too.

"Something happened?" he asked.

I grinned this time, "Not really." I replied.

He just smirked at me, in a way that shows that he kinda knows what'd happened.

Well, this is the so-called-handsome Sasuke after all.

* * *

Well this file is all done and the next chapter will be the start of File 2!

I'll try to update soon! So please review!

Just even an 'update' will help me to write!

ClippedWing

_Editted 08/04/10_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wings of Espers**_

Chapter 6 – In Her New Life

After break, I sat in English, staring outside the window. I leaned my cheek against the palm of my hand, my elbow supporting its weight.

The clouds in the sky were slowly being pushed by the wind, while the sun was shining brightly above them. With a sigh, I spun my pen in my other hand, trying to reminisce what had happened during break.

**"So far, are you confident with your abilities?" Sasuke asked. **

**I glanced to the side and concentrated on a stick, it lift and stacked itself upright in the soil. I then glanced back at him and gave a nod.**

**"Teleportation, do you think that you're able to do it again?" he gave me a serious look.**

**I thought back to how I had teleported to that area and back.**

**"I suppose so." I replied, thinking deeply. "Why are you asking me this?"**

**Sasuke, leaning his back against the tree, folded his arms and stretched out his legs. "We've got another case tonight; I need to know if you're up for it."**

**I tilted my head to the side, "I can go?" **

**Sasuke threw me a cold glance and replied in a cool voice, "Why would I be asking you, then?"**

**I growled, "What's this case about?"**

**"This case is different to yesterdays." he stopped, seeming to recollect some information.**

**"Before I tell you about tonight's case, I should tell you how this routine all works out."**

**I took a deep breath, prepared to listen to another long explanation.**

**"Our cases are found by rumors most of the time. We choose our cases for the night during the afternoon in our meeting spot."**

**I mentally sighed in disappointment, **_**'looks like I can't join them.'**_** I then quickly shook the thought away and carried on listening to Sasuke.**

**"We only choose cases that interest us, or worry the others." I narrowed my eyes at him and mentally rolled them. **_**'**_**'**_**Or worry the others, he says. . .' Yep, that's him, the cold bastard who doesn't care about others.'**_

**Sasuke ignored my stare and carried on talking, "When we have no other interesting cases, we take the rest."**

**I gasped, "Really? ****You**** do??"**

**"No, why would I do that?" he raised a brow.**

**I sighed, already knowing that he would never do such a thing as helping people. "I'm guessing that only the girls and Naruto go." **

**Sasuke didn't reply to my question, so I figured that I was right.**

**"Tonight's case," he nonchalantly said, "is about people mysteriously disappearing in a forest."**

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I was really nervous and wasn't sure if it'll go well.

_'Sasuke said that it might take more than one day to solve.'_ I sighed once again. _'I should prepare myself when I get home.'_

I silently nodded, determined to do my best in tonight's case. I turned my head away from the window and faced my English teacher, who was busy writing important notes about something I wasn't paying attention to. I copied it down into my workbook, anyway. Not really concentrating on what I was writing.

At the moment I wasn't really in the mood for anything, that was just how excited and nervous I was for tonight.

Normally in English, Kiba would try and talk to me, but I had moved 2 seats forward. Luckily no one was sitting in this spot and that I was beside the window. My mind wandered a bit and landed on Sasuke.

_'Hmm. I wonder what class he has now. It would be great if he was in my class...'_ I blushed when I came to my senses._ 'Waaaah why am I thinking of him! Must stop!'_ I shook my head and carried on writing.

o.O.0.O.o

Finally school had ended; I exited out of my class and walked through the busy hallway. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder; I panicked for a second and clutch on my bags strap, but then realized this presence.

I turned around, "Sasuke?" I gave him a questioning look.

I had panicked because I was afraid that it might be Ino or Kiba, but luckily it wasn't. The very handsome Sasuke stood with his one hand in his pocket and the other holding his messenger bag on his shoulder.

Students walking pass us had stared at Sasuke and I, looking at us curiously.

Sasuke gave them cold looks to stop their staring. When he made sure that everyone had stopped looking at us, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you think you can join us at the meeting, this afternoon?" Sasuke had sounded like some business man, but I knew that he took these cases seriously.

I shook my head sadly and replied, "No, not at all."

Sasuke had then started walking with me following next to him.

"A really strict family, I see." he seemed to be in a deep thought.

I noticed how he looked really cute when he was thinking. _'Damn, he truly is good looking!'_ a small blush crept its way onto my cheeks.

I changed my thoughts back to what Sasuke had asked me, I guess that he wanted me to meet up with the others more often. But because of my family, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere.

"Is there any way that I can clone myself?" I asked.

"Impossible." Sasuke immediately replied.

I frowned, that had definitely sucked. The only way I could get out of my house was teleportation, but I could only use it if no one was around or if everyone was asleep. It's a big risk to use it, too.

Another problem was that I had extra lessons during the afternoon, which felt like torture. I even had to go on Monday, the day after I woke up from the accident. That's how strict my family were, the only time I got for myself was when my parents went out to eat.

I snapped out of my thoughts, _'That's it!'_ I hurriedly walked infront of Sasuke who stopped in surprise.

"Sasuke." I happily said his name.

"Tonight at 6:00 my family will be going out to eat with people, we can have the meeting at my house." I smiled brightly at him. It was perfect, and it would be the first I had friends over at my house. Well at the moment its probably just acquaintances.

Sasuke still was surprised, but his surprised face slowly turned into a smirked.

o.O.0.O.o

"We'll be back at 10:00, and by then I want you in bed. Got that?" My mom told me with a cold expression.

I nodded with a serious expression; all the while feel really excited.

"You better go do your homework now, Sakura." my dad then strictly said.

"Alright." I replied.

"Bye sakura~" my sister, Rin, said in a snobby way. I glared at her when mom and dad turned their backs.

As soon as they drove away, I quickly ran upstairs into my room and grabbed my phone. I was already on Mxit and send a message to Sasuke.

PinkCherry: Their gone.

A while after I sent the message, Sasuke had teleported into my room, followed by the rest.

"Wow Sakura!" Naruto gasped. "Your room is so big and neat!"

"Unlike somebody's." snorted Temari, who placed both her hands on her hip.

"Hey! I worked hard to keep it like that!" he complained.

Everyone gave him an exasperated look.

"Now that's scary. . ." muttered Temari.

Hinata chuckled softly, both TenTen and Neji shook their heads, while Shikamaru uttered a 'troublesome' and Sasuke just glared at Naruto disgustingly.

I gave him an awkward smile, with a sudden urge to hit his head for being an idiot.

My room was sort of big; my huge window was facing in front of the door, with a bookshelf and my desk on the right. On the left side of the window are my bed and a shelf with my hi-fi and other things in it. Next to the door was my closet and in the middle of the room was a tea table with pillows to sit on.

Everyone sat where they were most comfortable. Naruto sat on my chair, leaning his arms above the chair top. Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Neji sat around the table on the pillows; Shikamaru grabbed one and put it near the bed to lean against it. While Sasuke leaned against the wall between the window and my bed, with his arms crossed.

Anyway, I went to go sit on my bed, as there was nowhere else to sit. Our eyes were all on Sasuke, waiting for him to speak.

Out of curiosity, I asked, "Is Sasuke the leader?"

"Yeah, something like that." smiled TenTen, "He was the one that joined us together."

"Amazing..." I couldn't help but mutter.

Naruto grinned, "I know, right? I still can't get that through my head!"

"But he only just created this group; most of us already knew each other. It's no big deal." said Neji, who gave a shrug.

"You're being so troublesome, let's hurry with this meeting and quickly finish our case so that I can get some sleep." Shikamaru gave a yawn.

"It seems like they would rather chat than do our case, Shikamaru." Sasuke had finally spoken; he was being way too quiet.

"Um. . .err w-what do you talk about during a meeting?" I decided to try and just get it started, Sasukes cold demeanor was really bothering me, or rather scaring me.

"Everyone hands in a piece of sheet about rumored paranormal problems." I noticed that everyone took out a piece of paper.

"We choose which cases are more interesting and plan it after we are done with a present case."

"But after that, we all start catching up about each other's lives." said TenTen.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, confused.

Hinata chose to answer my question, "Most of us all go to different schools. So we don't know what happens in that person's life."

I relaxed my shoulder, "No wonder Sasuke has no friends at school." from the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasuke glare at me.

"Oh, but he does." grinned Temari, a bit too excitedly.

I raised a brow, "Who?"

_'Could it have been someone I haven't met?'_

"You." she said.

I blushed slightly, "Eh? Me? But I hardly know him!"

Everyone gave me a grin or smirk, only Hinata gave me a smile. I turned to look at Sasuke and he had his head faced away from me.

_'Gee, that helps me a lot!'_ I angrily pouted at him with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke then told everyone to hand in their sheet of paper to him and started planning. I half paid attention to the stories but could hardly catch up. It was all confusing me. So I decided to get them some drinks and snacks to eat. Hinata decided to help me; I happily smiled and walked with her to the kitchen downstairs.

"I'm really glad to have met you, sakura." she helped to pour the drinks while I prepared some snacks.

"Me too, it's a real pleasure to meet such a kind friend." we both smiled at each other.

o.O.0.O.o

We were both laughing when we entered my room. I had carried some snacks and small sandwiches for those who were hungry, while Hinata carried the drinks.

I was telling Hinata about how one time I was so hungry, that my stomach growled like a dinosaur. Then she told me about how Naruto's stomach always growls when he eats other foods, other than his ramen.

"You guys took forever!" whined Naruto when we set the trays on the table.

"Sorry, Naruto." apologized Hinata and I at the same time.

We looked at each in surprise and then started chuckling.

"Looks like you two are getting along well." smiled Temari.

We both grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that, Hinata." said Neji, with a small smile.

Hinata smiled back.

"Haha, you look like a proud father." laughed TenTen.

"I have to agree with that." Temari smirked.

We all started laughing, except for the three quiet boys. After that we started listening to what everyone had experienced at school today. I found out that Hinata and Naruto went to the same school, and the rest went to different schools.

I watched how everyone, apart from Sasuke, happily conversed with each other. At times I joined but I mainly just listened. I don't remember ever having a conversation with a big group of friends.

When it was nearly 10:00, I decided to go and wash the dishes. Everyone was busy surrounding Naruto, watching him draw ideas for something changing. I wasn't really listening.

I silently took the tray of empty cups and plates, which were already stacked together and headed out of my room. I reached at the bottom the stairs and hurriedly walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

I didn't want my parents to find out that I had people over, or I'll be as dead as I'll ever be.

While washing the dishes, I heard a shuffle. I turned my head and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall next to the basin.

"Ahhh!" I jumped and dropped the cup back into the water. "You scared me." I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and carried on with the dishes.

"Just looking around your house."

"What about the others?"

"Talking about pointless things."

I smiled, "I see. So you ran away." from the corner of my eyes I saw him turn his head away.

I chuckled, "You should try to join their conversations, whether it's important or not. There you friends after all, right?" I turned to face him with a big smile.

"No matter what kind of person you are, you should cherish that moment you have." Sasuke looked slightly surprised but quickly replaced it with an expressionless face.

"Hurry up already, we should get going now." he changed the subject and turned his back on me.

"But my parents might check up on me." I worriedly said.

"Leave it to Naruto and I." he said and disappeared up the stairs.

I couldn't help but feel confused, '_what just happened?'_ I thought. _'I wonder why he's like that. . .'_

I decided to leave it and dried the dishes before putting them back in the cupboard.

_'I wonder what this case will be like, it sounds dangerous.'_ I thought while washing my hands, '_Well, I can't keep them waiting.'_ I patted my hands dry on my pants and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

I had actually typed this out a long time ago, but seeing the lack of reviews made me forget about it^^; Sigh~

Wow I totally suck at trying to make the characters sound like themselves^^ I still got to improve!

I kinda want to change this story, or rather change it into a ghost hunt fanfic. Suits it better^^ but anyway, please tell me what you think about this chapter and please give me some ideas!

Thanks,

ClippedWing (Btw, I changed my nickname^^)

_Editted 08/04/10_


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ!

I went through me story to edit and make some changes, wow. . . My grammar was horrible!

These are the changes (that way you don't have to go back and reread):

Sakura got hit by a truck and not a car.

In the chapter 1 and chapter 2 it tells where she got hurt.

Changed their grades, Sakura in grade 10 and Sasuke in grade 11.

Added extra stuff about what Sakura had learned from Sasuke in chapter 3

Changed ki to Chakra

Sakura told the girl spirit to also forgive her family, which she also thought that she should do. But was unable to actually show it.

In chapter 3, change the 'bullying' part a bit. This is how it went. . .

-Start-

I seriously couldn't believe what position I was in at the moment. Surrounded by jealous girls was the last thing I had ever thought would happen to me. Just as soon the bell rang for break, I decided to go to the bathroom, and when I came out. I was surrounded by girls I haven't even met.

"Are you blackmailing, Sasuke?" one girl asked me, she held an strict expression.

"How can he be speaking to someone in a lower grade?" another girl asked.

"Tell us what you know!"

Then a whole bunch of questions were slapped across my face, my ears were ringing in pain. I couldn't take this, all the screaming and shouting like from my family. I never did, just like what had happened earlier this morning with Ino and Ami too. This was the first time I got surrounded by many people, something I didn't like.

Not able to stand this, I shouted, "Shut up!" All the girls stared at me, stunned.

"This is pointless, do you even know what you'll gain from doing this? Coming to bully me will do nothing for you to be with Sasuke." I told them, unhappy. They were just like Ino and Ami, wanting to know how **I** of all people was able to speak to Sasuke.

No one said anything.

I sighed. "I don't really know why I'm hanging out with him, all I know is that I only have him at the moment." I clutched my hands on my chest.

"I hope this answers your question." I then quickly walked past them and outside the building.

"You're wrong, don't think of us like that." I heard one girl say.

It had hardly reached my ears so I didn't think much of it.

I didn't know, I honestly didn't know why I was with Sasuke. But I was glad to be and very much happy. He's the only hope I have at this moment, a hope that will renew me.

-Stop-

And there we have it^^ Then I'll like to thank my reviewers for reviewing!

KThxBai; moonshine86; Kaydreams; Appearence Decieved; lauchoco92; Tiger Priestess; Mistyjet; Naenae585

I'll like to specially thank Tiger Priestess for helping me be able to plot this chapter or rather the case. Thank you very much!

Oh and lauchoco92, your email didn't appear on your review, but I if I need some help I'll PM you.

Before I forget, I would like everyone to know that in f1p4, when Sakura was chasing after Sasuke (who was ignoring her), shows that she's slowly opening up because she didn't care about how people thought of her at that moment. (If that makes sense. . .)

Anyway this case will last more than just 2 days! (I hope) thinking up of cases is hard…Well that should be it for now, please do carry on reading^^

* * *

_**Wings of Espers**_

Chapter 7 – And Another Night of New Missions

"How's this?" Naruto grinned and pointed at the bulge in my bed.

Temari folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Sakura's parents wouldn't notice a scarecrow with a pink wig in her bed."

"Whaat?" whined Naruto, "I think it looks pretty good!"

Sasuke, who was standing by my bedrooms door, walked towards him and punched his head.

"Ow ow ow!" Naruto held his head in pain, "You bastard! That hurts!!"

"Good, now do your job properly you idiot." he glared at him coldly.

"Hmph you're no fun." Naruto mumbled. He walked towards the scarecrow in my bed and placed his hands on it with his eyes closed.

I gasped when I saw the scarecrow slowly form into a human figure.

"I-is that . . . me?" I asked in shock.

Naruto opened his eyes and gave me a grin.

I gasped in awe at him and asked, "What is that?"

"It's deformation." Tenten answered.

_'Deformation!?' _

"Though Naruto is a rather special psychic, he can deform almost anything." added Temari.

On queue Naruto gave a thumbs up, which caused me and Hinata to chuckle.

"What psychic powers do you all have?"

Surprisingly Shikamaru spoke this time, "You'll eventually find out, like how we'll eventually find out yours."

"That's right, Sakura," smiled Hinata, who then held my hand. "We should find out by observing."

I smiled back; I understood what they both meant. Instead of knowing their powers within one day, I should find out when it's being used. That way it'll be fair as they can only slowly learn about mine.

Everyone smiled back at me, except for Sasuke and Neji. From the corner of my eye I noticed that Neji was busy saying something to him.

I thought nothing much of it and faced the enthusiastic Naruto.

"Let's gooo!" he yelled with his fist raised in the air.

o.0.O.0.o

'_This . . . is the place?'_

We had just arrived at our rendezvous and stood right before a huge forest, somewhere far from town. The forest held a gloomy aura, emitting fear from far inside.

A small shiver ran down my spine as a breeze blew from inside. I knew that something was in this forest, or why would we be here in the first place?

Was I prepared for this? Was it a good thing for me to come here?

"This..." Temari's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "is going to be interesting."

_'Interesting?'_ I thought silently to myself.

"Let's go inside." said Neji nonchalantly.

I mentally cried about it as I followed behind the others into the forest. _'I don't want to be here anymore!'_

But I knew that I shouldn't chicken out, I had to stay strong and be brave.

'_Think of it as practice when standing up towards my family someday!'_ I positively thought.

The sound of twigs crunching under our shoes echoed around us ever so silently. No one said a word to each other or even looked at each other as we walked through the dark forest.

I strained my ears to try and hear anything strange.

Nothing.

'_Sakura.' _I heard a voice say my name in my head. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized whose voice it was.

'_Sasuke, what is it now?' _I politely asked, glancing at his back.

'_Stay alert; anything can happen in the most unexpected moment.' _His voice sounded really serious and cold.

'_I know.' _I replied.

A while later I'd noticed him and Naruto exchange glances and slightly nod at each other. It made me wonder if he was always having short telepathic conversations with everyone.

I smiled, _'He must really care for his friends . . . in his own way.' _I silently chuckled.

Suddenly I heard a gasp; it was from Hinata and Neji. Sasuke looked at them and asked, "Where?"

"Here." they both replied.

I felt a horrible energy all of a sudden, full of negative and darkness. I looked at the others; they seemed to have also felt the same thing.

Suddenly a wind had bellowed past us, scattering the dead leaves and twigs around us. We all stood on guard and looked around to see what was going to happen.

The wind had then picked up its speed, we all tried to stay on our feet and block the wind with our arms.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE SPLIT UP BY THIS WIND!" I heard Neji shout out over the sound of the wind.

"E-EVERYONE! HOLD ON TO EACH OTHER--!" Hinata had tried to tell us but it too late. The wind had already started to blow each of us way.

"Urg!" _'What the hell!? What can we do!?'_

I felt my body being lifted into the air and thrown backwards.

"Ahhhhh!!!" most of us had yelled.

Next thing I knew, everything had gone black.

o.0.O.0.o

My eyes immediately snapped open when I felt my body hit the ground.

"Huh? Where am I?" I looked around my surroundings, I was in the forest.

"Somehow everything feels strange. . ."

It was dark when we had arrived at the forest, but right now it was daylight.

"No way! I couldn't have been unconscious for that long!" I nervously said and then just remembered that I wore a watch.

"11:50. . ." I mumbled. I then look at the two letters beside the time.

_'A.M.'_

It should be about that time at night, but it was morning now. . .

_'I don't get this at all!'_

Suddenly I heard cries of a wild animal nearby and hurried footsteps coming my way. I froze in shock, unsure of what to do. I glanced around, feeling fear rise up inside me.

_'No! I shouldn't be afraid! R-right?'_

It was no use for me to try and be brave now; I was too confused to know what was happening!

_'Where is everyone?' _

The footsteps stopped, it was right in front of me. . . .A raccoon. No, it looked slightly different from a raccoon. It's a tanuki!

I sighed in relief.

This tanuki was panting and glancing at its surroundings, not even noticing that I was standing there. Just then, a gunshot was heard and this little creature fell, blood oozing around its body.

I gasped in horror, _'what's going on!?' _My thoughts were running wild in a spiral of confusion.

Another presence came out and walked towards the tanuki, it was a human holding a rifle in his hand. His clothes were of a farmer, he turned around when he saw that the animal was dead and called out for the other farmers.

"Good, we better kill the other bunch." one farmer softly said and the others nodded. Just when they turned to leave this spot, a shuffling noise was heard from behind them.

_'Oh no!' _I thought, as I saw that it was a group of tanuki's.

The farmers quickly held their rifles on their shoulder and fired at them as quickly as they could, killing them before they got away.

"Stop!!" I cried out, but none of them seemed to have heard me.

_'They can't hear me. . . Why??'_

Only one tanuki was left standing and was angrily growling at them. One farmer fired at it, but the tanuki dodged it. Then slowly it took form, into a human, yet distorted looking.

The men gasped in shock as the now human angrily glared at them, a finger pointing their way.

"_You shall pay!_" it growled angrily while slowly walking towards them.

I looked back at the dead animals to see a white smoke coming out of them. I watched as these white smokes first formed into a tanuki and then a human, just like the other one.

The farmer's eyes filled with fear as they walked slowly towards them. Quickly they turned to run, screaming at the top of their lungs. The distorted human figures chased after them, one successfully jumped onto a farmer.

What happened after that embedded into my memory forever, I felt my legs quivering and glued to the ground. The others kept chasing the other farmers, I watched in horror as another farmer got tortured.

"S-stop!" I cried out, my voice sounding hoarse. "They didn't really mean for this to happen!!"

This time my tears spilled out, "S-sto-stooooop!!!" my hands reached out at the fading image.

o.0.O.0.o

My eyes snapped opened and I quickly sat up.

_'A-a dream?'_

I touched my cheek, it was wet. It felt real, yet it didn't at the same time. Why did I dream of that?

I stood up and looked around, it was still dark. I then checked the time.

_'12:15a.m. . .'_

It felt accurate, that dream, the time and this forest.

_'This is strange.' _I decided and thought back to the dream, thinking contemplatively about it.

"Sakura." a voice called my name from behind the bushes.

I immediately turned to the owner of the voice after a rustling noise. "Sasuke." I smiled, glad to have found someone. "How did you find me?"

He looked at me in the eye and replied nonchalantly, "I heard your thoughts."

_'That's smart. . .' _I thought instead of just telling him.

Sasuke looked at me with an eyebrow raised, making me slightly blushed, "W-what?" I stuttered.

"You have tears on your face." he pointed out.

My one hand immediately reached my cheek, _'I totally forgot!' _I quickly wiped them away.

Sasuke stood in front of me, his hands in his pocket, waiting for me to explain.

"Well . . . um. . . .er. . . . . ."

I couldn't explain and I didn't know how to. It was embarrassing for me to tell him that I cried because of a dream and I didn't know whether I should really tell him or not.

We both heard a rustle from the bushes and out came Shikamaru.

"What? I found you two out of all people?" he complained when he met our eyes.

_'Whaaat!?' _my one eye twitched in annoyance.

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled softly, "At least it's better than that idiot."

For a while I pitied him, understanding that Naruto was annoying. Though that was what I liked about him.

"Sasuke, we should go find the others now and head back. I need to do some research tomorrow." Shikamaru told him.

Sasuke gave a nod, "They should be looking for us now. Let's head this way." he pointed at a random direction.

"I think we should go through that way." I pointed at the direction where the farmers had ran, feeling that that was where we should look.

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other and then agreed. Along the way, I noticed that Shikamaru kept rubbing his neck.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

He sighed, "Sort of, I landed on a tree branch earlier."

I winced at that thought, _'I wonder __**how **__he landed. . .'_

Luckily I had landed on the ground and not against a tree. I looked over at Sasuke, _'How did he land?' _

I quickly shook my head, that thought was unnecessary and I didn't want Sasuke to catch me thinking of that. It would embarrassing.

"Hey!!" I heard a familiar voice shout out from ahead. "It's Sakura-chan, Bastard and Lazy Ass!"

Naruto ran towards us, right behind him was Hinata and Neji, who looked annoyed.

"I'm glad to know that you're all safe." smiled Hinata.

Neji stood beside her, "You should trust your powers more often, Hinata."

She chuckled nervously while I looked at them confusedly. Neji noticing my confusion, explained. "We're both clairvoyant."

"What is that?" I curiously asked.

"Clairvoyance is when psychics can see what usually cannot be seen, they receive information in the form of visual symbols or images. But they don't physically see it with their eyes, but with their inner eyes." Shikamaru explained with a yawn, and then waved his hands for someone else to explain.

I mentally sighed at his lazy behavior.

So then Sasuke decided to explain the rest, "Clairvoyance has the power to see an event or an image in the past, present or future. There are several different types of clairvoyance, including the ability to see auras, to see into the past (recognition) or into the future (precognition)."

"They are different states of clairvoyance too, one that both Hinata and I have is to see through objects, otherwise known as x-ray vision." added Neji.

I was in awe of their knowledge and abilities.

"Aargh! I've got a headache from listening to all that!" complained Naruto.

After that we heard two shuffles stop before us, "Looks like we're the last to be found." said Temari with a fist on her hip.

"Hey." waved Tenten. "What's next now?"

"Head home, I've got to research something tomorrow." replied Shikamaru, already starting to walk.

"What!? Weren't you suppose to research before we came here??" whined Naruto, who was in front of him.

Neji sighed and folded his arms, "He did, but he didn't get much you idiot."

_'He must be called an idiot every single day. . .' _I thought.

Sasuke, who had been quite the whole time, turned to Shikamaru. "Do your research and then tomorrow after that. . ." he paused and turned his head to me. I immediately got the message.

"I don't know." I shook my head, "I don't think they'll go out to eat tomorrow night..."

Sasuke held his chin with his left hand, his other hand supporting his elbow.

". . . and I have extra maths tomorrow." I added, to let him know that my afternoon was taken up too.

"Where?" he inquired.

"Private tutor, at home." I sighed.

He had stopped walking and I looked up to see that we were already outside the forest.

"Hey, why didn't anything happen to us?" Tenten asked, curiously.

We all turned to look back at the forest.

"It's a warning. Whatever it was sensed our powers." Sasuke replied expressionlessly.

" 'It's not a human', is what you're saying right?"

I turned to Shikamaru, who stood with both his hands in his pocket. "We're going to have to make a plan tomorrow."

I gulped and wondered about the forest. What exactly could it be? When we first entered the forest, we go attacked by the wind and when we got together . . . nothing happened.

_'A warning. . .' _I thought back to that dream, where the tanuki had turned into a human. It's finger pointing angrily at the farmers.

"_You shall pay!_"

"Let's meet up at the meeting spot tomorrow. You may go." Sasuke told the others, whom then quickly teleported to their homes, except for Naruto.

Sasuke turned to him, "Naruto, you know what to do."

He grinned, "Of course!"

Sasuke then took a step towards me, making my heart feel weird for a second.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

When I gave him a smile and short reply, he was gone. I turned towards Naruto after that.

"Um, what are you suppose to do?"

"Get rid of the fake you, of course! It won't disappear if I don't personally change it back." he happily replied.

"Okay." I smiled, ready to teleport back.

"Hold on a sec! Let's do a teleportation chain!"

I looked at him in surprise, "A what?"

Naruto grinned, "A teleportation chain, where only one person has to do the concentration but the other one must . . . sleep!"

I lifted my one eyebrow up, "Sleep?"

He scratched his head, "I don't know the proper word, but it's something like that! Don't worry; you'll be the one concentrating. You should probably asked Sasuke about it tomorrow! It's best not to hear my explanations; the others say that it's bad! Who am I kidding, it is!" Naruto rambled nervously.

The only thing I could do at that moment was laugh.

* * *

Did you like it? Was it okay? In the first few chapters I found Sakura's character really annoying, so negative, lost and sort of jumps to conclusions (like with the girls.) But she's suppose to be^^ Because this story is also about her changing to become a better person.

Please review!! It's the only thing that makes me want to write this story!

Any questions may be asked^^

ClippedWing


	8. Chapter 8

Made some changes with the chapter names^^;

* * *

_**Wings of Espers**_

Chapter 8 – Forever It'll be Lit.

Today I had arrived earlier than I usually did at school. It was still dark outside and there were only a few students who had arrived.

I sat against the tree where these days I had always hangout by. Sasuke hadn't arrived yet, so I sat by myself and thought back to last night.

Naruto and I had done a teleportation chain to get back to my room more quickly. He had then deformed the fake me back to the scarecrow. We didn't say anything to each other as we didn't want my parents to wake up. But before Naruto had left he had whispered softly to me.

**"Whenever you need help, you can call me." **

Then quietly he took my cellphone and added his number into it, I quickly did the same.

With a grin, he then waved and left.

I felt a strange, yet wonderful feeling surge inside of me. I haven't felt this kind of feeling for a long time. I had actually felt cared for.

_'I'm not alone anymore. . .'_

I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes; I then took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

The days had gone by really slowly, it was only Thursday and yet everything had felt much longer.

After a while of thinking, I began to softly hum with my eyes closed.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice stopped my humming.

I immediately opened my eyes and smiled softly at him, "Good morning, Sasuke" and saw the sun finally start to slowly rise.

He gave a nod, his black onyx eyes staring at me blankly.

"Your eyes are red." I pointed out, "Couldn't you sleep last night?"

After a while of silence did he reply, "No, got distracted."

I cocked my head curiously, _'Could it have been his family?' _I could never imagine Sasuke getting distracted, especially when he's going to sleep.

"Oh yeah," I jerked from my thoughts, "Naruto told me to ask you about that teleportation chain."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "That stupid dead-last. . ." he mumbled.

I nervously laughed, hoping that nothing would happen to Naruto.

"Teleportation chain acts as a group teleporting together at the same time and arriving at the same time, except only one person needs to do the teleportation method." Sasuke explained, and sat on the other side of the tree, leaning against it.

"Wow. . ." I awed, remembering that **that** was what Naruto and I had done last night.

"While that one person does the teleportation, the others must simply just relax."

I jerked to face him, "That's all?"

That was just too simple.

"Yes." he turned his face to me.

"So that time when you guys all arrived at my room, was that a teleportation chain?" I inquired.

He smirked, "You're quite observant."

I smiled at him, "It's what I'm good at. . ." I then turned my head to stare at my shoes, a sad smile forming on my face.

"Though it doesn't help me with anything." silently referring to my family and friends.

"It will." I heard Sasuke say and turned to look at him again, he was looking across the field.

"You may not think it's useful, but you'll soon find out that it will."

My eyes were now staring deeply into his. Even though Sasuke's face held no expression, his eyes did.

A smile.

For the rest of the day at school, I thought of that and the sun rising from behind him.

~o.0.o~

_'Sakura.' _I suddenly heard Sasuke's voice in my head during my biology class, my second last period.

_'What does a sun with a chicken-butt hairstyle have to do with your lesson?' _his voice asked curiously.

_'Wha!?' _I blushed, embarrassed. _'Why are you reading my thoughts!?'_

_'I didn't intend to, I was just going to tell you something important.' _he answered.

_'Oh. . .' _I had replied, still blushing.

I then heard a sigh, _'I'll tell you later.'_

When I heard nothing else, I knew that the telepathic conversation was finished and sighed in relief.

_'Wait. . . Why am I relieved?' _I thought, but then shrugged it off with a last thought. _'Was I that embarrassed?'_

~o.0.o~

"Haruno." my math's teacher, Kakashi Hatake called me just as I came into the class.

I walked towards him, "Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

He smiled under his mask that he liked to wear, along with a head band covering his left eye.

"Would you please take this to Iruka?" he handed me a scroll.

I raised an eyebrow and Kakashi laughed, "Teachers way of sending notes and letters." I smiled.

So then I find myself standing by the door of a class with countless of familiar faces. All the girls from yesterday were there. My eyes widened in surprised and even my mouth had opened when I saw that Sasuke was in this class.

I felt really confused and even more when I saw the guilty looks on all the girls' faces. I decided to look away and walked towards Iruka-sensei to give him the scroll.

"Ah Haruno-san, thank you."

He was my English teacher and judging by the text book and what he wrote on the board, he was Sasuke's math teacher.

Iruka-sensei opened the scroll to take a look in it. When I was just about to leave he stopped me.

"Haruno, would you mind staying here for a minute. Kakashi wanted me to get him some stuff." I nodded my head and he gave me a smile.

"Um Sasuke." he called when he looked around the class. Apparently they were doing some homework and Sasuke was already done, just staring out the window. He was sitting in the same spot as me in English!

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"Come help me please." he asked and Sasuke nodded.

On the way out he had acknowledge me by giving me a glance, I just gave a small smile. When the door was closed, I stood awkwardly in front of the class.

One girl with red hair stopped her writing and walked towards me, slowly followed by the rest of the girls. All the guys watched in interest and wonder.

"We wanted to apologize for suddenly coming onto you like that." she said.

"We're sorry." the others mumbled.

Then another girl had walked closer to me, "We girls care about Sasuke, especially since we're his classmates."

"Actually the whole class does." the red-haired girl had said. I look at them still confused.

She sighed and started to explain, "Sasuke is really quiet and doesn't talk to anyone unless it's important. He never answers us too, except for small acknowledgments."

Another girl decided to carry on from there, "We kept trying to get him to open up to us a little, even the guys tried. We all failed." she gave me a sad smile.

For a while they said nothing, afraid to tell me something, but once again the red-haired girl spoke.

I guessed that she was the class president.

"We all got frustrated when we saw that he spoke to you, we got jealous too." she grinned, "He's good looking isn't he?" she asked.

"I suppose. . ." I replied, uncertain.

She chuckled, "We had tried so hard every day, but it was hard and we got scared." I understood what she meant; Sasuke had emitted a cold and dark aura.

"Then right after you had shouted at us, we felt really guilty and taken aback. We didn't know your reasons for being able to speak to Sasuke and just came onto you angrily, and then you got us wrong a bit." I tilted my head.

"We're not crazy fan girls, those are only in movies." she grinned. I chuckled, which made the girls sigh in relief.

Just when she was about to ask me something, I cut her off and gave them wanted they wanted.

"I forgive you."

They didn't mean it, they just really cared for Sasuke. I smiled at them happily, "I also thank you for telling me this."

I was truly happy, because this had never happened before. I've never been apologized before, it felt really wonderful.

"I'm really happy." I smiled, nearly feeling tears well up in my eyes. Everyone in the class had smiled back too and went back to their seats. Leaving only the red-haired girl standing.

"My name is Karin, I'm the class president, and may we know yours?"

"Sakura Haruno." she smiled and shook my hand before going back to sit her seat.

Then a guy with light blue hair walked towards me, "There's one thing that I should tell you about Sasuke." he softly told me.

"About Sasuke?" I repeated.

He nodded his head, "It's about his family. . ." he hesitated.

_'His family?'_

"For a fact, I know that they're not living with him and that he lives alone. I think that because of something regarding with his family, he had become cold and gotten a detached attitude."

_'No way. . .'_

"How do you know this?" I asked.

He smiled, "I knew him since 1st grade."

The door suddenly opened and in came Iruka-sensei and Sasuke holding boxes.

"Suigetsu! What are you doing out of your seat?" yelled Iruka-sensei.

The guy named Suigetsu grinned, "I was just keeping Sakura company!"

Iruka-sensei narrowed his eyes, "You had better be, now go sit."

He winked at me and then went back to his seat, I looked at Karin who rolled her eyes at him and then smile at me.

I silently chuckled.

"Here is what Kakashi wanted, books of what you don't want to know." he shook his head.

"Um if it's okay to ask, why do you have them?" I curiously asked.

"Kakashi ordered it from a friend, who I had went to see yesterday." he smiled, "He writes Kakashi's favourite book."

"Alright, I'll take it to Kakashi-sensei." I smiled back.

"It's heavy, are you sure?" he asked.

I took the box from him and gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay, I'm not that weak."

"I see, well then please take these to him and Sasuke, I'm counting on you too." we both nodded and left the class.

"Hey Sasuke, how come Iruka-sensei calls you by your first name?" I asked as soon as we started walking.

"We're acquainted." he replied, looking straight ahead.

We kept walking down the hallway in silence until I realized something.

"--Sasuke, where are we heading to . . .?" we weren't heading towards my class at all.

"As I've said, I'm acquainted with Iruka-sensei and _also _Kakashi-sensei. I had planned this to get you out of your class, _part _of it. . ."

"Part?" I asked, glancing at him curiously.

He glared at a non-existent object, "Carrying Kakashi's stuff to his car was not part of it." I chuckled.

Sasuke seemed to be really popular, he's acquainted with some teachers and many students know about him. He's especially cared for by his classmates.

"So what was your plan?" we had reached a car and Sasuke had opened the boot to put the boxes in.

"To talk to you about this afternoon." he replied and waved for me to follow him after slamming the boot shut.

"I can't go. . ." I told him.

He didn't say anything and kept on walking, with me following behind.

_'Where's he going?' _I wondered to myself.

We stopped outside the staff room. Sasuke opened the door and took a step inside, I followed behind.

My eyes widened, "What--" I paused in shock. "What are you all doing here!?" I yelled.

Everyone was here, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru and Neji. They sat comfortably in the couches, giving me a wave and broad smiles. Apart from Shikamaru whose face read 'what a drag' and Neji, who sat with his arms folded and eyes closed.

"Sasuke decided to bring the meeting here." Naruto answered my question with a grin.

"How?" I gaped and looked at Sasuke, who walked passed me to sit down on the couch.

"We're acquainted with the principle too." replied Sasuke, coolly.

I stared at him with wide eyes, _'Just how many teachers is he acquainted with!?'_

He had only smirked at my expression.

_'How is it that he's so popular!' _I mentally thought, frustrated with this mysterious guy.

* * *

Less reviews in the last chapter Q_Q oh well, hope you like this chapter. I don't think it's really good but I'll try to make the next one more interesting^^

Please review!!

Clipped_Wing


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wings of Espers**_

Chapter 9 – The Meeting

"We're going to have to devise a plan to find out what type of ghost we're dealing with, before we even do anything else." stated Sasuke expressionlessly.

Neji folded his arms and leaned into the couch with his left leg on his right knee. "Our clairvoyance power won't show us its past, for some odd reason it's not allowing Hinata and me to do that."

Hinata raised her head to say something. "U-um my higher mind told me that there's a reason for it and that it's not us that'll be able to stop it. . . Meaning neither mine nor Neji's power can solve it. . ." she then hung her head.

I looked at her sadly, yet confused.

"Higher mind?" I asked.

"You would refer it to that part of cosmic consciousness that is the communications link between your mind and cosmic consciousness. Cosmic consciousness is the total intelligence, awareness, creativity, and power within all the universes. Hinata can interact with various intelligences in cosmic consciousness." explained Neji.

"Okay." I replied, awestruck at how Neji explained it all in one breath.

Everyone then seemed to be thinking deeply.

"But. . ." Hinata suddenly muttered softly.

Naruto, who sat next to her bent closer to her, "Hinata, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

A blush made its over way to her cheeks and she nodded slowly. I blinked in surprise, _'Hinata likes Naruto?'_

I looked over at Tenten and Temari who smiled at them, I too did the same.

I felt slightly envious at them, but happy. I was never cared for by Kiba, _'It was just a one-sided crush after all.' _Hinata and Naruto looked adorable together, even at the moment they looked like perfect couples.

Sasuke who was already getting impatient asked, "But what, Hinata?"

She mumbled an apology and then replied, "But I was able to sense the spirits. . ."

"How many?" asked Shikamaru curiously.

Hinata sadly look at her folded hands that lay in her lap, "Many. . . Full of hollow spirits."

"Tch." Sasuke looked annoyed; he clasped his hands over his mouth and leaned his elbow on his knee. "Unnecessary deaths. . ." he muttered.

I suddenly felt a strong feeling, I look at Sasuke worriedly and felt his anger emitting out of him. _'Does he really care for life?' _A light smile graced my lips, my eyes staring at him softly.

Tenten sighed, "Chill Sasuke, what's done is done remember? We're going to have to make sure that no one, other than us, goes into the forest."

"I'll bunk school tomorrow to make sure of that." Neji offered.

"What! Can't I do it?" complained Naruto.

"You need your classes you idiot, or you fail." retorted Neji.

Naruto lifted a fist at him angrily.

I mentally sighed, it felt typical of him to be like that.

"Besides, Naruto, you can't let Hinata be by herself at school." said Temari.

Naruto gave a pout and kept silent, then glanced at Hinata with an apologetic face. "Sorry. . . I forgot about that."

Hinata gave him a reassuring smile, her cheeks reds.

_'How cute.' _I thought.

I looked around at everyone, Temari shaking her head, Tenten was smiling, Shikamaru was smirking and so was Neji. Then Sasuke. . . . Our eyes met and I felt my heart stop for a second. I gave a small smile and then quickly looked back at Naruto and Hinata.

_'What was that? That felt really strange. . . I've never had that feeling before, was it maybe my intuitiveness?'_

I mentally shook my head and opened my mouth to say something.

"Have you found any new information about the forest?" I asked and looked at Shikamaru. He sighed and glanced at Sasuke, who gave a nod.

Everyone patiently stayed quiet, waiting for Shikamaru to speak. He faced me with a serious expression, "First of all, the name of this forest is Aokigahara."

I cocked my head, confused.

"It's also known as 'Seas of Tree', it's a forest with full of suicides happening."

My eyes widened, I felt my body freeze and my breath stop.

_'Suicides.'_

I had a bad feeling about this, this was probably the reason why the forest looked really scary. I glanced at everyone, they all seemed calm. Could it be that . . .?

"We decided to not tell you this at first. . ." said Tenten.

I blinked, unsure of what to say or think.

"But then we thought that it wasn't right, we should let you know what kind of situation we were in." Hinata then said.

_'Then this case. . .'_

"-Is dangerous." Sasuke completed my thought.

Our eyes met once again, but this time I felt nothing strange and also knew that he didn't read my mind. I just knew it, especially since he had told me that he would never use his telepathic powers unnecessarily.

"I'm not scared." I blurted out unknowingly. I felt really determined and even though what I had just said was slightly a lie, I knew that I was strong.

"Please, tell me the rest. Because **I won't back out.**"

I felt a determined aura surround me and my lips form into a determined smile.

When had I last felt like this? I really don't know, I think that this is the first time I felt this positive. Had I always been so negative? Was my whole life until recently been so dark for me?

I mentally shook my head, _'It's all okay now.'_

I let the rest of my thoughts slide away and concentrated on what was happening at the moment.

"Well then," began Sasuke who had a small smile glowing on his face, "Shikamaru, tell us what you've found."

Shikamaru smirked, "Here goes. . ." he took a deep breath before letting it out again.

"Apparently this forest has an old myth and folktale, where demons and such wander there. I figured that this is true, countless bodies were found, either in shreds or just bones. . ."

A shiver ran down my spine. I glanced over at the others, noticing that only Hinata was the only one looking scared.

"I had spoken to all the villagers that lived in that area, apart from the folktale, long ago their village used to be part of the forest." he stopped, already done telling us what he had found out.

"That's it?" My one eyebrow lifted up.

"That's it." Shikamaru replied with a yawn.

'_That was way too short. . .' _

"Was there nothing about when the haunting started happening?" I inquired.

Everyone had then gave me a blank stare.

"W-what?"

They all glanced at each other.

"We . . . never thought of that. . ." Temari hesitantly replied.

My eyes widened in shock, "Y-you . . .** haven't?**"

_'Isn't that suppose to be a basic thing to look for!'_

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Let's just say that we've always been relying on our powers, we rarely search for information. We're not detectives." he said the last sentence expressionlessly.

"Oh. . ."

But since Hinata and Neji were unable to look into the future and past, I guess that that was why they had relied on Shikamaru to find information.

But what were we to do now?

"Alright then, the plan will be the following for each person. . ."

Everyone sat up straight, a slight feeling of enthusiasticness surrounded the room.

"Naruto, create a few people of the villagers and tourists."

"Got it!" Naruto punched a fist in the air.

Sasuke smirked and then turned to Tenten, "After Naruto has done that, I would like you and him to disguise as tourists too."

"Roger."

"Neji, you'll be guarding the area outside of the forest to make sure that no one other than us enter the forest, from day till night."

Sasuke then turns to Shikamaru, "You'll be watching over Naruto's figures in the shadows, make sure that the spirit doesn't sense your presence. Temari, you'll be watching them from above the forest."

_'Above?'_

Shikamaru and Temari both nodded.

"Hinata, you and I will try to look into the forest's past. Maybe your higher mind will at least hint something to you."

"O-okay." she replied.

"And Sakura. . ."

"Yes?" I answered.

"Since I'm not quite too sure what you're capable of, I would like you to accompany Neji, at night only."

I nodded. _'Anything is fine.'_

Sasuke leaned back into the couch, "You will all be alert for anything strange. The figures made by Naruto are the decoy to lure out the ghost. If you hear anything happening to them, get to it as quickly as possible and alert this to me. I'll telepathically check up on you all every now and then."

"This is definitely going to be fun!" Temari excitedly said.

"I'll have to use this whole day to put together the scarecrows. That is not fun!" complained Naruto. He crossed his legs on the couch and folded his arms.

"Would you like me to help you out Naruto." offered Hinata, her cheeks tinted with red.

"Yes please Hinata!"

I watched how everyone conversed with each other, the atmosphere felt so lively. I really hope that everything will go well tonight.

"What time will we start tonight?" I asked.

"Not tonight."

"Huh?" I looked at Sasuke confusedly.

"Because of yesterday, the ghost might be expecting us tonight and cause more problems. It's best to be cautious, plus making the scarecrows will take a while for Naruto, as you have to prepare the clothes for it too."

_'So that's why he didn't mention 'tonight' to us. . .'_

"Well tomorrow night, Temari and I will be waiting in the forest at 8 o' clock. The activity always happens at night so it'll be best to hide while the ghost won't notice you."

Sasuke nodded, "That's a smart idea, Shikamaru. Then apart from Neji, the rest of us will start at 10:00."

"So there's no meeting tomorrow." stated Neji.

"No, that's why we're planning everything today."

"Are you busy tomorrow, Sasuke?" asked Tenten.

"Yes, Kakashi needs help with something." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he replied.

"I bet you're gonna be doing work that he is too lazy to do." teased Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto who was now grinning happily. They seemed to be very good friends, probably best friends. It was strange, to be in a spot that's new and alien to you. I had always been used to being ignored by my other friends, I would somehow end up feeling invisible and fake.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone stood up.

"See you all tomorrow." Shikamaru stretched and left with Neji and Hinata trailing behind him, Hinata waved at me. I waved back happily, "Bye bye."

Meanwhile Tenten walked towards and grabbed my hands, I looked at her confusedly. "We should try to hang out together some time, though hopefully we can find a way because of your family." she said.

I smiled sadly, "I hope that there'll be some way to. . ."

I then felt a pat on my back and turned to see Temari smiling softly at me. "Be strong Sakura."

"Alright." I replied, my smile complete.

"Oi Naruto, give Sakura that paper with everyone's contacts." yelled Temari.

Naruto, who was speaking to Sasuke energetically quickly rushed over to us. "Sorry I forgot!" he apologized and then dug in his pocket to get a piece of paper out. "Here we go, Sakura. This is everyone's number, you can call us whenever you have a problem."

"Thank you." I smiled and took the paper, feeling a slightly gleeful emotion fill in my heart.

o.0.O.0.o

I dropped my whole body onto my bed as soon as I got home, extra lessons were tiring. Every day was like this for me when I got home. I felt myself feel even more depressed at that thought. Why? Why is it that my family doesn't understand me?

My family . . . were they even my family to begin with?

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate, I had received a message. I checked the ID to see that it was Hinata.

**Good evening Sakura,**

**Um tomorrow during your break everyone will gather together at your school. **

**So um please bring whatever you can to eat. Sasuke will tell you where it'll be.**

**From Hinata.**

_So we are going to have a picnic? _I thought and wondered why. Today everyone decided to have their meeting at my school which had caused me to skip class. _'I even had to walk back to my class to get my bag. . .'_

It was strange, they seemed to be hiding many secrets. Hopefully it isn't anything bad, though somehow I knew it wasn't.

I decided to quickly complete my homework, after that I had to go eat and then finished the rest of my homework afterwards. Before I knew it, I had already gotten out of the bath and decided to make lunch for tomorrow.

_What should I make? _I decided to make Madeleines and onigiri's. I could both bake and cook as I was forced to learn it and be 'useful' in the family.

"Sakura, what are you up to?" asked my mother strictly. She stared at me from above the stairs just as I reached the bottom.

"I'm making lunch for myself tomorrow." I replied, looking straight into her eyes.

"Finally decided to be responsible for your health?" she inquired.

My mother had long pink hair just like mine, in fact we looked almost alike. I really hated the fact that we look alike, I hated how it was obvious that I was related to my family.

After a while of silence, my mother left to her room, causing me to sigh in relief heavily. She was really annoying after all, the same goes for the rest of my family. **I really hate them. . .**

* * *

It's already holiday for me^^ Sorry if this update is late, I had exams and got pretty busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A few days ago I decided to draw a comic of this chapter, though I changed the characters slightly and the story itself too.

As I drew the story, and reread this story, I noticed how the first chapter sounded so stupid^^; So the comic's first chapter is quite different to the story.

Anywho please review~ It's the only thing that keeps me writing.

ClippedWing


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -

_The farmers quickly held their rifles on their shoulder and fired at them as quickly as they could, killing them before they got away._

_"Stop!" I cried out, but none of them seemed to have heard me._

_'They can't hear me. . . Why?'_

_Only one tanuki was left standing and was angrily growling at them. One farmer fired at it, but the tanuki dodged it. Then slowly it took form, into a human, yet distorted looking._

_The men gasped in shock as the now human angrily glared at them, a finger pointing their way._

_"You shall pay!" it growled angrily while slowly walking towards them._

_I looked back at the dead animals to see a white smoke coming out of them. I watched as these white smokes first formed into a tanuki and then a human, just like the other one._

_The farmer's eyes filled with fear as they walked slowly towards them. Quickly they turned to run, screaming at the top of their lungs. The distorted human figures chased after them, one successfully jumped onto a farmer. _

_I felt my legs quivering and glued to the ground. The others kept chasing the other farmers, I watched in horror as another farmer got tortured._

_'Why? Why is this happening? How is this happening?'_

_I tried to get up, but I just couldn't. _

_"I've got to do something!'" I yelled._

_The thing was, how? Rather why?_

_Suddenly I forgot what had just happened._

_'What am I doing?' I thought confusingly and touched my cheek. I felt something wet, it was my tears. 'Maybe this was just a dream?' I look up and suddenly saw myself. I was standing on the schools field, with Ino and Ami._

_"What. . .is this?" I softly said and quietly watched the scene before me._

_"Are you sure that you want to work on this project together?" asked Ino._

_The me that was with them replied with a smile, "Yeah of course."_

_"Are you sure?" Ami pressed further._

_I watched myself look confuse. "What do you mean?"_

_I suddenly realize this image, this had happened last year during May when Ino, Ami and I had decided to work on a project together. What was happening right now was a week later._

_"You've got to do something, or you can't work with us. We've already started." Ino had said._

_I remember feeling really shock, but had composed myself. "You know I will."_

_Ami had then replied to me, "You can't come over to our houses to work on it, so how exactly will you be useful?"_

_I had choked really softly when I had replied back, "I've already told Ino and she knows that I have strict parents!" I complained._

_"Then you've got to do something tonight and give it to us tomorrow. The project due date is soon."_

"_I will!" I replied stubbornly._

"_If you don't, you'll have to do your own project."_

_. . ._

_. . . ._

_. . . . ._

_The image had then disappeared like smoke._

_I remembered. I remembered that painful emotion I had felt after that conversation, it was like being stabbed in the heart._

_I felt really unwanted then, that was when everything had started dawning on me. _

_I was unwanted._

_Tears had kept falling down my cheek when Ino and Ami began walking away. The whole conversation was only on a small thing, but it played a big part in my life. It made me realize how I was fooled, fooled by these people I called my friends._

_Ever since then, I hadn't been myself._

_I was lost._

_But, why was this replaying before me? I stared at the black ground under me._

_The more I thought of it, I got even more confused. I looked up again and my eyes widen, the image had just changed again._

_**"You shall pay!"**_

_I heard the angry voice of the tanuki growled as it pointed at the frightened farmers._

_**"You shall pay!" **__The sentence had kept repeating my head., causing me to realize something._

_I had felt like that on that day with Ino and Ami. I felt pretty much the same as that tanuki, even though the situation was different. But if I was to think about it, the tanuki should have been living at that forest peacefully, so when the farmers suddenly came to kill them. . . _

_The tanuki's were oblivious to the farmer's intentions until it actually happened, whereas I was oblivious to how my friends had actually felt and thought about me, until that day._

_If I'm right and the day that the tanuki had turned angry, was the start of the killing. So the tanuki's were killed until one was left and then when the remaining one realized what was actually going on, that they were being killed and __possibly__ unwanted in the forest . . . _

_Then the day that everything had dawned on me, because I had felt stabbed in the heart and realized that I was unwanted. . ._

_It was a final switch for both of us, I had felt truly angry and wanted to kill them. Yes, I had that killing intent. And the tanuki felt really angry too and __**had **__killed the farmers. But I'm weak and would never be able to kill all by myself, the tanuki was probably the same because it wasn't the only one that killed the farmers. . ._

_I gasped._

_The dead tanuki's souls had come out and formed into a distorted human. . . But you could tell that it was a ghost. Now because I had felt pretty much the same as that tanuki, if I was in its place. . . I would probably want to kill everyone that stepped into the forest, right? Because I would think that the people had came to kill me._

_But killing all the people by myself was impossible. If I had really wanted to kill Ino and Ami, I would actually get someone to help me. Then right after that I would want to kill more and have lots more people dead that I thought was just like Ino and Ami. I would need more people to do that though. . ._

_Now I had a problem, how could a tanuki do that? It's an animal isn't it?_

_A quick flashback of it looking like a distorted human appeared._

_How could it do that?_

_**" 'It's not a human.' is what you mean, right?"**_

_That could be it, it wasn't human. Meaning it wasn't just an ordinary tanuki. It could do things, like how we can use our psychic abilities._

_But what? How? There are still a few things that I don't know. How has the tanuki been killing up until now? I knew for a fact that its friends and family were helping. . . But they were already dead, spirits. How can spirits kill? _

_**"But I was able to sense the spirits. . ."**_

_**"Many. . . Full of hollow spirits."**_

_. . . Wait, they can possess! Can't they? I heard about how ghosts can possess people, even Sasuke had told me once about how ghosts can possess people when I was busy creating a psychic shield.( That psychic shield was to help me keep negative energies away, including ghosts or evil spirits.) So when you get possessed, the human soul would become an empty and 'hollow' spirit._

"-kura"

_That's it! That must be it!_

"Sakura."

_Huh?_

"Sakura."

_This voice. . ._

"Oi Sakura, snap out of it!"

I felt hands holding my shoulders firmly and my body shaking. I blinked my eyes a few times when I suddenly saw that my vision was blurry and then saw a body in front of me. I looked up, confused.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

He stared at me with furrowed eyebrows, "What have you been doing?" he asked.

I tilted my head, "What do you mean. . .?" I replied and then remembered what had happened.

"Ah! Was that all a dream?"

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, "You really were asleep the whole time?"

"Yeah, wasn't. . .I . . .?" I replied unsurely and looked around me.

"!" I was at school.

"Wait, how did I get here? Shouldn't I be at home!" I yelled wildly and kept looking around.

Sasuke put pressure on my shoulder to stop me, "Calm down."

I breathed heavily and muttered an apology.

He sighed and pressed his hand against his forehead. I took this chance to have a closer look of him, he looked like how he usually does and still had his handsome features.

I blushed when I realized what I had just thought.

"Um Sasuke, what had I been doing the whole time?"

"You arrived with a blank expression and ignored my greeting, and then you just sat down beside me quietly."

I gasped in surprised, "Really?"

He nodded his head, "If you said that you were dreaming, it could mean that you were sleep walking the whole time. Which luckily I had been the one that woke you up."

"Why is that?"

Sasuke's expression had hardened, "Because it's dangerous to wake a person whose sleepwalking, you might be get scared to death."

'_That's a nice way to put it. . . Wouldn't telling me that make me even more scared now?'_

"But you woke me up by shaking me didn't you?" I inquired.

"Well I already knew that you were somehow sleepwalking, though I never really thought that you were."

"It was obvious wasn't it?" I said.

"Yes, but the thing is I can't hear peoples thoughts when they're sleepwalking."

I looked confusedly at him.

"It's the same thing as when I can't telepathically read peoples thoughts when they're sleeping. But when you had sat down beside me without making a noise, I figured that I should listen to your thoughts. . ." he paused.

"So you heard my thoughts?" my eyes widened in realization.

"Yes I heard your thoughts from 'discovering that it wasn't just an ordinary tanuki' until I woke you up." He replied honestly.

"So that's why it was okay for you to wake me up, it's because I had then started thinking deeply and was more conscious right?"

"Exactly." He replied with a very small smile.

I blushed as that smile felt like a compliment.

Sasuke then asked with a serious expression, "Would you please tell me about your dream and thoughts?"

I nodded slowly, "But I'm not quite too sure why I was thinking all of that and combining it with a dream I had the other night. . ."

"The other night?" he inquired.

"Oh!" I realized in shock, "I didn't say anything because it was just a dream I saw when we had all been blown away by that wind."

"Sakura, you were dreaming earlier too, right?"

"Huh? Ah. . . yeah I did. . . It was the same dream as the other night and . . . a past memory."

"Please tell me everything." Sasuke stared into my eyes firmly.

'_What is he up to?'_ I thought and told him everything, even though I found it slightly personal. But I felt like I can trust him, it was because that I met him that I'm not alone today after all.

-x-

"I see now." He said and folded his arms. "You really do have ESP abilities, that dream was a retrocognition dream, a type of dream that can look back into the past."

"Then. . ." I let out a breath of shock, "that dream of the tanuki really happened?"

"Yeah."

I slumped back against the tree in shock, _'It wasn't a dream. . . All the farmers and tanuki's were killed. . .'_

We sat in silence for a while until I remembered something that I had to ask him about.

"Hey Sasuke, we're going to have a picnic with everyone today right? Where will we sit?" Everyone were from different schools, so that was why we couldn't eat where students would see us.

He replied, "The schools secret garden."

I blinked in surprise and repeated his sentence, "The schools secret garden?"

Come to think of it, I had always heard conversations about how strange this school was. The system was different to other schools, the building was built really strangely and it's unknown when this school was first built, meaning that its history was a mystery.

"By the way," I said and looked up at the leaves of the tree. "will you be telling everyone about my dream?"

I felt Sasuke's gaze on me for a few seconds, "I don't have to, my plan would work either way."

At his reply, I narrowed my eyes at him. "You just read my thoughts didn't you?"

"Couldn't help it," he folded his arms behind his head, "you're a mystery to me."

_'I should be the one saying that. . .' _I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyway," he began. "It's really amazing how you thought all that while sleepwalking."

I gaped silently at him in surprise and felt my cheeks became warm. I couldn't see Sasukes expression as he was facing away from me but after a while of silence he looked back at me with an unsure look.

"It wasn't a compliment just to let you know." he muttered with a half serious voice.

I laughed. I never really thought that Sasuke was the type to compliment, with words that is, but it had actually made me get to know him a bit.

Sasuke is kind.

He may be cold and act as if he didn't care, but I could tell that deep inside that he did. I'm sure that all his friends know that too. It was him that brought them together wasn't it? And it was him that allowed me to meet them.

I was really happy that he said that to me, it had been a long time since I was last complimented.

Suddenly I remembered something, "Did I remember to bring the bento box?" I asked myself and quickly grabbed my bag.

"Thank goodness I remembered my schoolbag!" I dugged inbetween my books and sighed in relief when I saw that the bento box was in there.

"I really hope that I never sleepwalk again. . ." I slumped back against the tree again with my eyes closed.

"That might be impossible for the moment."

I opened my eyes at looked over at Sasuke, "Huh? Why?"

"Sleepwalking is caused by your health, which in your case it would be lack of sleep." he told me with no expression as usual.

_'That's true, because even before meeting Sasuke I would stay awake secretly until 12 to stargaze through my big window. My room has a great view of the stars and I always gaze at them to think about many things.'_

"I guess that I can't blame myself." I chuckled. Sasuke then sighed, "Have you been practicing those methods I taught you everyday?"

"Of course!" I answered determinedly.

He smirked softly, "Here's your next step then."

Sasuke explained a new added method that I should use before I go to sleep during late nights After explaining it to me, the bell had rung.

"Wow time sure flies by." I stood up and held my schoolbag over my shoulder. "Where should I meet you during break Sasuke? I don't think that I will find the schools secret garden by myself." I gave him an awkward smile.

He nodded, "What subject do you have before then?" I thought for a bit before I replied, "English, what about you?"

"Same thing."

I remembered that when Sasuke had explained everything to me about PSI, it was also the first time we walked to our next lesson together, which was english too.

I gave him a small smile, "See you at break then."

He stood up and held my shoulder just as I was about to leave. "I'll walk you to your tutor."

"H-huh? Why?" I stuttered in shock and gripped the strap of my school bag tightly, feeling my heart beat quickly.

"No reason, I just feel like checking out your classmates I guess." he replied nonchalantly.

I stared at him silently, _'Could it be because of my dream about Ino and Ami that he wants to see them?' _I shook my head and moved his hand off my shoulder.

"I don't want to attract attention, so it's okay." I told him without looking at him. The last time Ino and Ami saw me with Sasuke, they immediately got interested and spoke to me.

Though if it wasn't for my intuitive or higher mind, I wouldn't have noticed that they were thinking of using me to get closer to Sasuke.

I didn't want to be used by them ever again!

Sasuke sighed and walked past me, "I'll check out your class in English then."

I turned around in shock, "Wait-! Sasuke-!" he was already walking away really quickly and I knew that he wouldn't stop. I sighed in disbelief.

_'He's such a mystery.'_

_-x-_

Up until the middle of my English lesson, I had thought that Sasuke decided not to check up my class. But just right after that thought, he had entered the class and spoked to Iruka-sensei about something.

I leaned my forehead against the surface of my workbook. Why did he have to come? My class was already awed at his presence and whispering about him.

While pretending to read a book that I always kept on the side of my desk, for when the teacher is distracted by someone, I narrowed my eyes at Sasuke and eye him carefully. He had just handed Iruka-sensei a sheet of paper, which Iruka-sensei then sat in his desk and wrote on.

Sasuke had then taken this chance to look around the class, causing the class to slightly quiet down. He had first glanced at me and suddenly I knew what was going to happen.

_'I'm sorry if you didn't want me to come here.' _he telepathically told me.

I was really surprised at his appology that I had dropped my hold of my book.

_'It's alright.' _I replied and stared at my desk, feeling defeated.

I looked up again to see him looking around the class, observing them all carefully.

_'The blonde haired ponytail girl is Ino and the purple one is Ami right?' _

_'Huh? How did you know?' _I asked while peeping a look at Ino and Ami.

_'You honestly don't want to know. . .' _he replied.

_'. . . Don't tell me he read their thoughts.' _I thought to myself even though I knew that he was listening.

"Here you go Sasuke," Iruka-sensei's voice stopped our telepathic conversation. "I hope that this is enough for you."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Yes, thank you." and then left the classroom.

I stared at Iruka-sensei curiously, _'He knows what Sasuke was up to?' _I guess he did, as he was acquainted with him. I sighed and stared outside the window.

A while later, the bell signalling for break, rang. I got up and started packing up my stuff. The picnic with everyone was now, I felt really excited for it. I stepped outside the class and looked over at the class he was having, the door was still closed.

Since I had to wait for him, I walked towards the class and leaned against the wall. After a few seconds the door opened and out stepped Suigetsu.

"Hey Sakura." he grinned, "waiting for Sasuke?"

I smiled back at him, "Yeah."

"Well he's coming out now, see yeah!" he waved and joined his group of friends.

Next Karin had walked out with her friends, she saw me and paused for a second to wave at me. I smiled happily and waved back.

Finally Sasuke had came out, "Follow me."

I followed behind him quietly without saying a word and wondered where this secret garden was. We kept walking down the hallway until we stepped outside under the warm sunlight. I looked around to see Ino, Ami, Kiba and the others (they weren't the only friends that she hanged out with) sitting in their usual hangout spot. I looked away, hoping that they don't see me and stood next to Sasuke to cover my view from them.

I felt like I was acting childish and being nervous for no reason, but I honestly didn't know what to do. I silently urged Sasuke to walk faster and felt my heart beat really fast. _'I've got to calm down!'_

We walked through the schools little forest, not many people hanged out here but there were quite a few students sitting on the benches and chatting happily to each other. The school was really big, especially the field and courtyards. My parents wanted me to come to this school because it had good education and was ranked one of the top 10 schools. During the first year I never really thought much of the school, I didn't really like it because of how unhappy I was. But now that I think of it, I'm really glad that I came here.

Sasuke stopped in front of a wall, or what looked like a wall because of all the vines covering it.

"Why we stop here?" I decided to ask.

He turned halfway to the side and gave me a smirk, then turned back and dug his hands through the vines. I gasped when the vines were pushed away by his hands so easily and a pathway was found.

'_What is this? Is this just like that secret garden movie? I'm not in some kind of fantasy world am I? Is this normal? How did the school hide this? How come no one has ever come across his?' _My thoughts spinned wildly in confusion.

"Come on, Sakura. We haven't got the whole break to stand here." Sasuke had already stepped through and held aside the vines for me.

"Oh, sorry." I quickly followed him through it, holding the vines aside as I walked through. Once we stepped out I immediately took notice of the beauty surrounding me. A variety of different plant and trees blended together so naturally. I looked across the garden to see the others seated by a table, Naruto was waving at us excitedly.

"Oi! Hurry up you two, I'm starving!"

I smiled and quickly ran over to them, "Hey! Sorry, I was too surprised about this place."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said Temari, "It's our first time here too."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, we were just as surprised as you." replied Tenten.

"This place is a secret after all." Hinata told me and pointed at the empty seat next to her for me to sit.

I took a seat, followed by Sasuke too who sat next to Naruto across from Hinata and me. I looked around at everyone to see that there were in their school uniforms, all of them wore different ones apart from Hinata and Naruto.

"Please take out the food you brought, Sakura." Hinata smiled at me.

"Alright, here we go." I quickly took it out and set it on the table with the other food. There were a lot of food on the table, sandwiches, sweets, ramen (which there was only one bowl in front of Naruto) and lots and lots of chips piled on one side of the table in front of a fat boy.

"Huh!" I gasped out and stared him. He was sitting beside Shikamaru, eating the packet of chips, I had only just noticed him now.

Shikamaru noticed my bewildered stare and explained, "This is Chouji, he's my friend and I suppose you can say that he's a psychic too."

Temari laughed, "The reason why he only appeared today is because he heard about this picnic and wanted to come for the food. Otherwise he was always at home—"

"Eating." completed Neji. "He's not very useful to us."

"I'm useful." He said, pausing to take another bite of his chips. "I eat up all your food."

"Exactly my point." sighed Neji.

"But he's a good person!" Naruto said with a grin, "Right Hinata?"

"Y-yeah."

"Wow! Did you make this Sakura?" Tenten suddenly asked, I looked over at her to see that she'd already taken a bite of my bento box.

"Yeah." I replied shyly with a smile.

"Oh! Let me try!" Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and reached out towards the bento box.

"Delicious!" he yelled out, causing everyone to try.

"It really is delicious!" agreed Temari, the others nodded. "What do you think Sasuke?"

"Yeah, it's good."

'_They're such good people.' _I thought with a smile. This is actually the first time I've ever cooked for someone and been complimented on it. Is it really okay for me to be with such good people? No matter what, I'm really glad that I am.

I have to do my best!

-x-

Break had ended rather quickly, but it was a lot of fun. Though just as I was about to take my leave, Sasuke had stopped me and told us to all skip our next lesson. He had used that time to explain to them about my dream, but he had skipped out about my dream of Ino and Ami for my sake.

They were surprised at how quickly I was able to think all that. They then spoke about how that one surviving tanuki might be a demon or the god of Aokigahara forest. Sasuke figured that the tanuki spirits had indeed possessed the human bodies to kill others, the dead bodies though. With the help of the demon tanuki, they are able to use dead bodies.

Right now it's already home time, there was no meeting for the others today because Sasuke had something to do. But the picnic had made up for it, luckily, and I was able to join once again.

Tonight's plan was still going to be the same, except that Chouji was going to join. Chouji was to help out Neji and I, as Neji is going to be explaining in more detail about my retrocognitive dream. So we still had to lure out the tanuki and try to bring it to its senses, as it's still blinded in rage.

But for now, I just have to get through my day like usual and patiently wait for tonight.

"Here goes." I muttered to myself and stepped into my aunt's car.

I have to stay positive for tonight.

* * *

Wow this chapter is extra long! Hope that you all like it, sorry if you were expecting the night to start already^^; I wanted to have the little picnic and Chouji to appear, but it's obvious about the relationships already, right?

Also this chapter was pretty much badly written and rushed. . . But if I didn't rush it, it would just keep dragging on.

I'm begging you all to review Q_Q I feel like no one is reviewing, except for a few great reviewers. But I would really like the rest to review too, it keeps me motivated to write.

PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Wings of Espers**_

Chapter 11 – Disappearance

It had already been more than 15 minutes since we split apart around the forest. I walked with Neji and Chouji around the forest. Neji had begun to explain to me about my newly discovered abilities while Chouji was walking behind Neji and I, eating a packet of chips.

"Dreams can represent visions of the past, present and future." Neji explained.

"Even the present?" I asked, interested.

"Yes, when seeing something in the present, it would mean that your spirit has left your body. In other words, you're having an out-of-body experience or astral projection/travel." he told me, "Their both the same, just with different names."

'_Three names for one ability…. Wow.'_

"Next time when we're not on a mission, I'll teach you the basics of triggering your out-of-body state and how to return to it. Meanwhile we should concentrate on this mission." Neji told me and ended our chat.

'_I really wanted to learn about it though…' _I thought to myself, disappointed.

After a while of silence, I suddenly felt my surroundings feel slightly different. The wind started picking up, rustling the trees, everything seemed to suddenly feel slow.

"It has appeared." Neji muttered, glancing around cautiously.

Chouji had already finished his packet of chips and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Where is it exactly?"

"Somewhere inside the forest, it's about to attack a decoy."

We patiently stayed quiet and looked into the forest, waiting for something to happen.

"I think that we need to go into the forest." Neji suddenly said.

"But aren't we suppose to stay out here?" I asked and looked over at Chouji, who had another packet of chips in his hands.

"Knowing Sasuke, if he knows that something is about to happen but hasn't taken action yet, he'll go check it out." he told me and had already walked into the forest without looking back at us.

"Okay, I understand." I replied and followed behind him along with Chouji.

We fell into another awkward silence as we followed Neji, but that awkwardness had soon been replaced by tense when we heard Tenten scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Immediately the three of us headed towards the direction of the scream, pushing past bushes and branches in the way. When we got to a clearing, we saw Naruto wandering aroumd in circles calling out Tenten's name.

I watch Neji's expression scrunch up and felt a really strong and scary aura emitting from him, causing me to shiver.

"Naruto!" he yelled and punched him on his cheek, "How could you let Tenten get taken away!"

"Ow! It wasn't my fault!" Naruto rubbed his cheek and got up with a serious expression. "She was lured away, or more like disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Chouji and I repeated simultaneously.

"Yeah. She was right next to me and we were talking. . Then suddenly when I looked over at her, she wasn't there anymore." he told us, which then Neji punched him on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto held his head, "What did you do that for!"

"Not your fault? You weren't watching her at all when she disappeared!" he yelled angrily at Naruto, who was now cowering in fear.

I awkwardly smiled, '_Poor Naruto, though Neji seems very protective of Tenten. . . _'

Suddenly Sasukes voice had appeared in my head, or rather at everyone's.

'_What happened?'_

_'Ah! Sasuke, about time you appeared!' _Naruto complained.

_'Answer the question you idiot!'_

_'An idiot he is, he let Tenten get taken away.' _said Neji, glaring at Naruto.

_'Really now?'_

_'U-um." _Naruto stuttered.

_'Yep he did.' _Chouji replied.

_'Chouji!'_

_'Amazing!' _I awed, causing them to forget what had just happened.

_'What is, Sakura?' _Naruto asked and looked over at me.

_'This! This telepathic conversation!' _

_'It's nothing amazing Sakura.' _Sasuke told me, _'It has it's disadvantages.'_

_'It does. . .?' _I curiously asked.

_'Yeah! If he uses this for too long, he'll get a major midget!'_

_'Major. . .midget?'_

_'Idiot! It's migraine!' _Sasuke's voice growled. _'Anyway, so apart from Tenten, is everyone still there?'_

_'Yeah.' _I replied after glancing over at Naruto, Neji and Chouji.

_'Same here.' _Another voice appeared.

_'Temari!' _I said her name happily, glad she's safe.

_'Hey Saku, Sasuke only just added me to the conversation.'_

_'It would've been better if he didn't. All this talking in my head is noisy.' _said Shikamaru.

_'Shikamaru, I need more chips, you brought didn't you? Chips chips!' _Chouji nagged and I watched him wave his empty packet of chips around.

'_Another Naruto?' _I said.

_'. . . . . .'_ I heard Shikamaru sigh, _'Exactly my point, what a drag.'_

Sasuke then spoke. _'Make sure that no one disappears now, we need everyones power to find Tenten.'_

_'Obviously. But I think that we need to speak to this demon, well by. . .' _said Temari, pausing at her last sentence.

I thought to myself what she meant, but then remembered that everyone could hear my thought.

_'She's saying that she thinks we should get Naruto to speak to the demon, because he isn't a normal human,' _Sasuke replied to me.

_'You're not going to tell her, are you?' _Neji asked, sounding surprised. I looked over at him and saw a flicker of interest tint in his eyes, and then over at Naruto.

_'I don't mind, Sakura deserves to know. I trust her too and it's best for her to know.'_

I stayed quiet, unsure of what they were exactly talking about.

_'The perfect time to tell her would be now too. The sooner, the less worrying it'll be for Naruto.' _Shikamaru agreed.

_'Yep!' _Naruto chirped with a grin.

_'Hurry up and tell Sakura then, we don't have the whole night for stalling.' _Temari told us impatiently.

_'Woman are so nagging.'_

_'I'm right above you just for your information.' _(A/N: she's levitating above him)

Shikamaru breathed out a deep sigh, _'Yeah yeah.'_

_'Anyway.' _Sasuke said more loudly to get all our attentions.

It felt kind of strange in a group telepathic conversation, it's like you can still see everything or feel their presence near you when you're blind.

_'Naruto is half human.' _Sasuke started off and began the story, _'His mother, a kitsune(fox) demon came across his father, a human, near a road where he had crashed his car due to his absent-mindedness. Naruto's mother was trying to learn more about the present human life that day. She had transformed into a human and was about to walk onto the road to hopefully get a ride when she found Naruto's father climbing out the car, injured. His mother was a very kind demon and decided to help him out, being a demon fox she was able to slightly heal him by speeding up his bodies scar tissues. She then stayed by his side until he woke up, and that was the start of their love. Naruto's father, without knowing that she was a fox, asked her to marry him. Only until Naruto was born that his father notice something strange.'_

_'The whisker-like marks on his cheeks.' _I said, looking over at Naruto's cheek.

_'Yes.'_

He grinned and used his voice to speak to me, "Don't you think it's cool?"

I chuckled.

_'Naruto's mother had then thought that his father wouldn't accept her when she told him the truth, but he had immediately accepted her, because he loved her. Though their relationship wasn't one of the happiest, demons and humans should never be together, and because of that, they were killed by Naruto's mother's family. Luckily, Naruto was hidden and unknown to his mother's family. He grew up independent with a family of normal foxes, who took him in because of his fox scent. When he turned 6, he was founded by Iruka-sensei and stayed together with him until he turned 12. Jiraiya had finally met him and recognize that he looked like a close friend of his, Naruto's father. He adopted him after a few situations and changed schools.'_

_'Is that by chance how you met Naruto?' _I asked, curious about his friendship with Naruto.

_'Yeah, but that's not important. Later in his high school, he met Hinata, who immediately knew that something was different about him. Because she can see spirits too and is able to sense their souls, whether their a spirit or not. Hinata by then was able to control her clairvoyance and Medium powers and showed Naruto his parents and their past.'_

_'So that's why. . .' _I thought to myself.

_'Why did you tell her the __**whole**__ story?' _Temari asked curiously.

'_Knowing Sakura, she would ask how I knew this whole story.'_

Temari sighed, _'Damn you're always right.'_

_'I wanted Sakura to know the whole story too!' _Naruto said and then looked at me, _'Next time I'll tell you about Iruka and Jiraiya!'_

I smiled and nodded.

_'Oh yeah, Sasuke, where's Hinata?' _I asked, just realizing that she hadn't joined the conversation yet.

_'. . . . . .' _He didn't reply, causing Naruto to quickly muffle a laugh.

_'No way! You let her get taken away too! . . .' _He paused,_ 'Wait you bastard! You let Hinata get taken away!" _He growled.

_'She was busy trying to communicate with the spirit while I was looking around, I didn't hear a thing.'_

_'That's pretty much the same as Naruto's excuse.' _Chouji pointed out.

Temari chuckled, _'Who would've known that Sasuke would be careless?'_

_'Temari. . .' _Sasuke said her name angrily.

_'Sasuke, she's my cousin. . .' _Neji told him with a low growl. I didn't blame him, it was strike two for him with Tenten first gone.

_'Can't you telepathically speak to them?' _I asked.

_'I tried, but it seems that their unconscious.'_

_'Then we got to quickly find them!' _Naruto shouted in a panicked voice.

_'I know I know, but anyway-'_

I heard a rustle and looked over at the noise to find Sasuke, holding his head with a slight pained expression.

"-enough with the telepathic conversation. Let's first wait for everyone to gather."

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke's used to it." Naruto told me.

"People can't get used to migraines you idiot." Sasuke scowled.

He stuck out a tongue at Sasuke.

Once again I heard another rustle and out stepped Shikamaru with an annoyed expression.

"What's wrong Shika?" Chouji asked before I could.

'_They must be good friends' _I thought.

Neji sighed and folded his arms, "Don't tell me that-"

"Temari's gone."

I sighed, _'And they call themselves guys.' _I narrowed my eyes, dissapointed in them, but then my eyes widened as I realized somethings.

_'Only the females disappeared so far.' _Suddenly I felt my body shiver from a cold breeze, a feeling of fear beginning to fill inside me.

I slowly turned to look around me, a sweat starting to form on my temple. I glanced at the backs of the boys who seemed to be perfectly calm, making me wonder why I felt so terrified.

Then it happened, a feeling of being watched from behind me.

_'Crap.' _I silently cursed to myself.

"Since our decoys have been taken away too quickly, we'll have to let Naruto do what he can." I heard Sasuke tell us.

"Eh! Just me by myself?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem?"

"Are you forgetting that I'm-"

"Stupid?" Sasuke ended.

"Why you!"

Their voices suddenly felt so far away and my body felt frozen. I tried to shout or make a noise, but I just couldn't.

_'I feel so frightened.'_

My vision then started to darken, my body slowly moving backwards by a small force.

_'Sasuke!' _I mentally called his name and stared at him through my half-closed eyes.

_'Sasuke!' _I once again shouted in my mind.

I saw his head turn to where I was just standing

"Why are you calling me Sa-" his eyes widened as he noticed my absence.

_'It's too late, he can't see me in this darkness. . .'_

That was the last thing I thought before I lost conscious.

* * *

Sorry if I updated late, got a bit stuck on this chapter. I think it's really bad^^ So I'm not sure if you all like it. . . I don't think this chapter flows well either =_=

But anyway please review!

Btw I created two webcomics, you can find it on my profile, Livejournal site^^ Please check it out!

ClippedWing


End file.
